


Lord and Mistress

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: For NovaDarkstar runner-Shortly after the start of R2 Nagisa Chiba seethes with resentment toward her leader Zero, feeling as though she means nothing to him as they venture into Chinese Federation territory on a scouting mission. Imagine her surprise when she not only comes close to certain death after running into a large bomb but is also saved by Zero at the last second. The result is them winding up marooned together in an underground cave where she discovers his identity and the two form a more understanding bond leading to very carnal intimacy.





	1. Making Amends

  


**The Lord and his Mistress**

**Made for NovaDarkstarrunner**

**By Azure**

 

**Chapter One- Making Amends**

 

*********

Set in early R2

 

Just outside the battlegrounds of barren Chinese land,the infamous Black Knights locked in an intense battle during the Chinese Federation’s forces as part of a scouting mission for the next stage of Zero’s plans sometime during the Springtime.

In the chaotic landscape of China region mountains there were numerous mecha frames of the federation engaging a legion of nightmare frames of the Black Knights in heated battle of artillery!!

Among them were the remaining members of the Four Holy Swords; Todoh, Chiba, and Asahina, all engaged in the onslaught of Chinese Federation invaders attacking their homeland in mass-produced mechs versus sixth generation Nightmares!

“Urghk! They are persistent alright, they outnumber us fifty to one in these mass-produced mechs. Surely they mean to snuff us out with numbers now that we’ve come into their territory.” General Tohdoh growled in annoyance as he engaged and sliced apart several lesser Chinese mechs!

“It’s not like you of all people to complain, General Tohdoh.” Asahina commented opening covering fire upon an advancement of several other mechs attempting to converge on their location. “But I certainly share your grievances on the matter, they really mean to give us no means of escape. Such is warfare.. We are doing fine right now though, and we are awaiting reinforcements from our leader Zero, but that is proving to be difficult with time not on our side.”

Several other Black Knights opened fire alongside them waiting for reinforcements when the third member of the Four Holy Blades engaged another pair of mechs savagely slicing them apart before rushing ahead to attack another handful of them.

“Tch, as if he even really cares about the Black Knights. We’re all just cannon fodder to that masked man anyway. I wouldn't be surprised if he abandoned us and left this scouting legion to die here in this land without aid ever being sent.” Nagisa Chiba, a twenty-nine year old Japanese woman of beauty despite her modest appearance. She had short hair, a slender fit body, and a lovely scowl written on her face as she piloted her Knightmare frame into the heat of the battle.

“Heh, still heated about our leader I see. Granted I can’t blame you considering how the first Black rebellion went down following with our imprisonment, but don’t you think it’s time to let that go, Shiba? We were saved by him personally after all.” Asahina commented with a chuckle making Chiba frown more as she steered her Knightmare away from incoming fire.

“Leaders trust their underlings, do they not? How can I put my faith in a man who hides behind a mask and tells us as little as possible regarding his plans or means to success? We were cast aside, Asahina! We mean nothing to him!” She shouted slicing through another mech and beheading another!

“That may be so, or it may not be. Either way we were rescued, if we truly meant so little to him Zero would’ve just let us die. A soldier is supposed to obey his commander, always, and that applies to us as well, Nagisa. It’s time for you to get your head out of that train of thought and focus on the mission at hand.” Tohdoh chastised making the woman frown bitterly and look from her monitor in shame of her behavior. “On that topic, I for one, believe in Zero. The Japanese would have never made it this far without him, so at least have faith in his cooperation and not his identity. We knew from the start he wasn’t Japanese and that matters little to us. Stop being so petty and behave like a member of the Holy Swords.”

!

In that instant upon hearing her commander’s, and secret object of affection, beratement Nagisa Chiba felt her heart crack as the weight of his words fell upon her. Tears stung her eyes as she slacked her arms in piloting her Knightmare leading to a troupe of Chinese mechas converging on her location.

Her Knightmare frame fiercely engaged several more mechs by herself and boosted into a deeper territory ready to fight more.

“Nagisa! Don’t stray too far from us! You’re heading into a pit of the mountain filled with enemies! Return here at once!” Tohdoh spoke over the comm line as Chiba sped to a halt before a legion of Chinese federation mechs carrying something peculiar with them; a large orb-like ordinance that was made up of lead lining looking to be a-

“A bomb! That thing is giving off large waves of energy similar to the Hadron cannon fuel rods! That thing is dangerous, Nagisa! Get out of….there?” Asahina cut off when he noticed over a dozen small groups of unmanned mecha frames all carrying more bombs in groups of six and surrounding them entirely.

Tohdoh was speechless, as was Asahina and Chiba, the remaining Knightmare frames of the Black  Knights looked around themselves feeling surrounded and ready to die.

“Is this i-it?! Are we going to die here before we take back Japan?!” Chiba panicked into the comm channel and looked from her frame to Tohdoh with lips pursing as though wanting to say something.

Around them the orbs started glowing bright and the legion of Black Knights felt this was their end until…

“Do not despair, all of you! Rise up and look to the sky!”

!!

All the ground troops were startled in surprise as they heard the voice of their one and only leader; Zero.

‘Zero? H-He’s actually here?!’ Chiba thought as she turned her camera upward to see the sight of the flagship hovering just above their battleground.

It was a large floating command ship that they had used for most of their campaign and now it was coming to their rescue just when things looked lost. Standing out atop of it was Zero’s newest Knightmare, one custom made for him and him alone; the Shinkiro. It stood out on the nose of the ship with crossed arms overlooking them all with an air of authority, the Holy Blades were overwhelmed by his timely appearance as the ship hovered closer enough for them to propel themselves to.Out from its bow shot anchor lines that generated Gethereon disturbance waves that nullified all the bombs in the area as well as the Chinese mecha frames carrying them saving the scouting legion of Black Knights.

“Hurry up the chain railings and board the ship, our work is done here.” Zero commanded from the Shinkiro.

“You heard the man, let’s move!” Tohdoh commanded as he and all the other frames hopped onto the chains and started speeding themselves along it using their boosters. Only Chiba’s frame, which had been rather far out,was left behind and was struggling to make haste to her escape railing.

Meanwhile, inside the cockpit of Shinkiro a lone Lelouch sat in his Zero outfit manning the large frame by himself with arms crossed.

‘The tactical decision would’ve been to leave them here to die, but that is my father’s heartless mindset. Not mine. Would’ve saved me the trouble with Chiba though, she has it out for me the most out of all the blades and knights, but still I do not devalue her importance in the cause. Nor do I cast anyone aside like my family did me.’ Lelouch thought as his monitor pulled up the view of her frame staggering to get to the extraction point until he saw something that made him wince in worry.

One of the bombs had been reactivating sooner than expected and Chiba was about to be blown apart by it!

‘No! She’ll won’t make it in time! Should I leave her to die or put myself at risk trying to save someone who harbors great resentment towards me?’ Lelouch thought gritting his teeth tensely and soon enough found his body, by extension the Shinkiro, moving from its perch!

!!

The dark sleek Knightmare flew off and propelled itself to intercept Chiba’s frame as she unsuspectingly zoomed in closer to a newly reactivated energy bomb.

“Commander Zero! What are you doing?!” One of his lieutenants shouted over the communication line.

“Saving one of our last blades, just prepare the ship for departure! I won’t be long.” Lelouch barked back into the comm channel as he quickly ascended to Chiba’s location.

“Huh? What is the Shinkiro doing coming here?” Chiba voiced in confusion until she noticed one of the getherion bombs near her lighting up ready to blow!

She shrieked out in horrific surprise until the Shinkiro landed in front of her frame with a stomp! Lelouch inside brought up the absolute defense matrix hastily bringing up the multiple energy shields covering up himself and Chiba when the explosion happened!

!!

An intensely bright blast emanated from the bomb causing a tremendous wave of impact to hit the Shinkiro and to a lesser extent Chiba’s custom Knightmare! The force was pushing the large sleek mech on top of her as the ground crumbled beneath sinking them into an underground cavern before they can get melted away by the bomb!

\----!

Lelouch’s mech, as well as Chiba’s, plummeted down into a large cavernous space underneath while the bright explosion rocked the surface above! Lelouch’s cockpit screamed with pleas for response from his crew members on the ship, but before he could reach them the comm line went dead as the power went out inside the Shinkiro!

Both of them fall a good distance landing somewhere in the underground passage!

***********

“Ooooh...that was rougher than I expected. Whatever they built those Getheon bombs with might be powerful enough to melt away most Knightmares.” Lelouch deducted as he awoke to consciousness and opened his cockpit.

He got out, still in his Zero costume and looked to Chiba’s Knightmare frame submerged into water and steadily sinking. Feeling compelled to rush over he hopped off the collapsed Shinkiro and rushed over to it.

‘I cannot believe I am going above and beyond to rescue someone I would have been better off letting die. No, those are my father’s words, not mine. I am not the monster he is in spite of what I’ve done.’ He thought to himself as he hopped onto Chiba’s collapsed mech and activated the safety hatch to spring out an unconscious Chiba sitting ragdoll in her cockpit.

Lelouch reached over and pulled her out struggling to carry the adult woman’s weight with his unathletic body. He struggled and silently grumbled as he brought her to lay on a flat bed of rock nearby the ravine. She wasn’t moving, but he was sure she was still alive he needed to perform CPR. He had to remove his helmet to do that.

Reluctantly Lelouch did just that and detached the Zero helmet from his head before zipping down her jumpsuit revealing her bare chest. Her breasts were still covered up with a bra, he struggled to focus on her breathing instead of her tits, and put to use the lessons taught to him by Sayako on first aid.

Placing his heads over her body Lelouch pumped her with pressure several times before putting his mouth to hers putting in air. He repeated the process several more times until Chiba jerked awake coughing violently as though returning back to life. Lelouch let out a sigh of relief and attempted to re-mask his face only to find that his helmet drifted into the ravine of water slipping away into the stream.

“Dammit!” He cursed while Chiba coughed a few more times before settling down.

She opened her eyes groggily and looked to her commander Zero standing with his back to her unmasked.

“Z-Zero? Is that really you?” She asked feeling woozy from the impact. Her eyes went wide when she realized he wasn’t wearing his helmet and quickly turned her head seeing his mech resting face up decommissioned of power. She started putting the pieces together and felt utterly humbled that she was alive thanks to the commander she resented.

“You saved my life, thank you.” She stated with genuine appreciation and felt shame for her earlier thoughts when Lelouch finally turned around to face her. Chiba’s eyes went wide open in surprise when she saw the true face of the great leader of the Black Knights.

“You’re quite welcome, I told your other late comrades some time ago that I valued each soldier’s life greatly. I saw the Getheon bomb nearest to you about to go off and found myself jumping into action. Why, I don’t know. I suppose it was just a reflex or….something.” Lelouch trailed off when he noticed Chiba’s eyes glued in shock while starting at his exposed face.

“You...you’re so young. I never imagined that the great Zero was a mere high school student, with your tactical expertise and genius I assumed you’d appear as something else.” Chiba said in awe earning a soft chuckle from Lelouch as he sat himself down relaxing.

“Not what you’re expecting? That’s alright, looks can be deceiving. The design of Zero is supposed to inspire people and be an icon all its own, if I had come to the first small army of fighters that later became the Black Knights while looking like this I would’ve been turned away. And yes, I am not Japanese, but I do have the strongest of ambitions and motivations in taking down Britannia. On that you can trust me.”

Chiba nodded then posed another question.

“Zero,if I may call you that, what is your name really? I want to know, just for the sake of curiosity. I apologize if I seem too forward in asking.”

Lelouch contemplated this for a moment then sighed shrugging in indifference. “If you must know my name then so be it, I doubt it makes much difference now that you’ve seen my face. I...am Lelouch Vi Britannia, former seventeenth heir to the Britannian empire, a shamed and exiled prince left to die who now gathers against the emperor’s forces. Let there be no trust lost between you and me now, Chiba. That is my truth and my goal.”

“Y-You’re Britannian royalty? All this time you’ve been fighting your father, nay the entire empire, out of revenge?”

“And helping the Japanese people reclaim the land that is rightfully theirs. Trust me when I say Japan was conquered for no genuine reason whatsoever, just on a whim of a tyrant otherwise known as my father.” Lelouch answered noticing his Geass eye was visible to her and decided to let her know. “See my eye, don’t you? Well it’s the key weapon I’ve been using to accrue many of our resources during the earliest days of the Black Knights and has been instrumental in my strategies that are sometimes called ‘Miracles’. The power comes at a cost however, but I confess I would never use it on anyone other than my enemies. There is more to it, but I rather not go into detail for personal reasons.”

When Chiba heard all this she felt her entire world shake as she was just exposed to the truth, no longer was she in turmoil about trusting Zero since he came forth and saved her from death as well as revealed his secrets to her. All of a sudden her anger and resentment toward Zero felt petty and pointless, he was a Britannian who had lost everything and helped the Japanese gain everything they had in a quest to take down the empire.

‘I-I have been a complete fool this entire time! I don’t deserve to call myself a Holy Blade!’ She thought looking up at Lelouch's mildly concerned expression as he knelt down over to her cupping her chin in his right hand.

“Are you alright? I need you with me one hundred percent so we can think of a way to get back to the others. Your Knightmare frame is too badly damaged, but thankfully mine isn’t. We just need the Shinkiro to regain its battery charge before we can leave this place, though that might take a few hours at most. Those Getheon bombs really tampered with its energy flux.” Lelouch pointed out as he looked up to see the sky through the distant hole in the cavernous ceiling.

Chiba, however, simply looked at him adoringly feeling humbled by his grace and wise nature. Suddenly she was falling in love all over again as she saw a steadfast iron-willed leader in Lelouch that made her heart flutter wildly in her chest.

Standing up Lelouch stretched out his limbs feeling sore and removed his cape before taking a seat down on a flatbed rock nearby. A case of emergency rations lay stationed between them to serve as water and food for their ‘stay’ here. Lelouch picked it up just after he stumbled out of his mech. That is when he saw the strange sight of Chiba kneeling over prostrating herself before him like he was royalty.

“Chiba? What’s the matter? Why are you doing that?”

“Forgive me! I have been an utterly dishonorable knight, I have mistrusted you, resented you, hated you even, all for the pettiest of reasons. Yet you saved my life and revealed to me your secret. I will do anything in order to make it up to you, commander Ze- Lelouch! Please allow me this chance.” Chiba poured out looking up to him with pleading tearful eyes begging for forgiveness.

Lelouch didn’t know whether to pity the poor woman or tell her to get her shit together, but for some reason he found himself rippling with sexually aroused excitement. His pants sported an erection building up since he saw her chest earlier, granted it was still in a bra, but Lelouch was still a virile teenage boy sometimes prone to hormonal lust. And right now Chiba’s kneeling body along with the sight of her luscious heart shaped ass pressing into the skintight leather of her flight suit had him aroused.

‘Damn these teenage hormones! Of all the times for these urges to surface within my body it had to be now with a woman that once hated me!’ He thought grimacing as he struggled to think of something to get his mind off her body.

Chiba pondered what his answer would be until she noticed his erection and found herself grinning in seductive excitement.

“Master Zero, no, Lelouch can I offer you my body? Prostrate myself to you and offering everything I am so that we can make amends?” The once disciplined Japanese woman purred feeling arousal bubble up within her body for she had never received any advancements from Tohdoh nor anyone else in the past. Part of her figured it was because her personality or short hair, but seeing her high commander’s visible arousal caused her to be flirtatious and seductive. Seh wanted Lelouch to have her, in any way he wanted.

Raising her upper body up from her kneeling position Chiba placed her hands around the zipper cuff of her flight suit peeling it down her chest. Lelouch watched feeling mesmerized as his more hormonal urges keep him staring in interest. Nagisa Chiba was a lovely elegant Japanese woman in her late twenties, she was also a woman of discipline and fortitude considering she was second only to Tohdoh in skill and wisdom among the Holy Blades. However she had a relatively short temper in regards to following Zero, that is until now anyway.

Seeing her slowly zip down her jumpsuit Lelouch found himself growing in arousal as more of her creamy perfect skin came into view. Her chest and her midriff were shown with the bra still hanging around her breasts. He ventured she had a moderately busty and firm C cup to go with her curvaceous sleek body. Chiba was in possession of a slim waist and a nice pair of baby bearing hips that gave Lelouch faint fantasies on impregnating her.

Chiba smiled coyly at what she was seeing and peeled down the top half of her outfit even faster till her shoulders came free. Shirking her arms out of the sleeves her top half was exposed with only the bra covering everything else. She unclasped it from behind letting it fall and allowing Lelouch to fully view her breasts in all their naked glory as she sat there posing for him.

Lelouch was quiet as he sat down absorbing the visual into memory just before Shiba stood up to shrug off the rest of her clothing. Lelouch felt his erection throb painfully within his pants while he struggled to remain composed, but that was proving difficult since the elegant Japanese beauty known as Nagisa Chiba stood up naked before him with her suit puddled around her ankles. Her panties were off dangling around her feet showing her slightly haired mound before him. Her glistening vulva lips were moist with excitement and her nipples were erect with the same feeling.

Lelouch allowed himself to keep this image into her body as his eyes drifted over her sleek elegant body as she stood up before him entirely naked. Nagisa was blushing hard within her cheeks and averted her gaze a bit before lowering herself to all fours crawling over to him. Lelouch sat back on the stone seating propping himself back using his hands as the older woman slunk up to his lap pulling on his zipper.

He did not want to stop her at all.

‘Heh, if she wants to make amends so badly then I’ll let her...afterward I’ll dominate her. Some primal part of me wants to subjugate this woman to my whims in the most lewdest of ways, and part of me feels that she’ll let it be like that out perverse glee.’ He thought feeling Chiba’s hands roam all over his bulge massaging his lap before her fingers tugged down his zipper.

Out sprung his erection, standing hard and twitching at ten-inch length. Chiba blushed furiously and felt her mouth water at the sight. Once she caught a whiff of his scent she licked her lips and craned her face forward capturing the head of his cock into her mouth.

“Hhaaahh..!” Lelouch let out a moan of pleasure once he felt the warm moist passage of her mouth engulf the head of his dick. He felt her hum in warm breath as she then lathered her tongue all over it while inside.

“Hmmmmhh!!” Chiba purred feeling herself get lost in lust as she tasted the high school boy in her mouth. She brought her hands to her breasts sliding them up and cupping them around Lelouch’s shaft pumping her fleshy orbs around it making him moan.

The esteemed leader of the Black Knights felt his breath hike up and his body go up in temperature causing him to unbutton the top half of his outfit. Down it came leaving him in a tight-fitting black shirt that Chiba eyed with fixated interest as she started pumping herself down on his cock.

She hummed again taking more of him into her mouth and lathering her tongue over more of Lelouch’s cock, her breasts continued smothering his length in soft doughy strokes of breasts shifting up and down. Chiba’s experience was extremely limited considering how inactive her sex life had been, but she had enough common sense to implement in her innate womanly talents on the softly moaning young man underneath her. She was making Lelouch moan due to her touches and she was liking it.

Pumping her breasts up and down heatedly she continued stroking his shaft till his member became twitching with excitement. Chiba, getting lost in the heated frenzy of lust let go of her breasts and planted her hands around the base of his shaft before parting her mouth wide open.

Schluuup!

“HHhaa aaahhh!! Incredible!” Lelouch howled out once he felt Chiba sliding herself all the way down onto his meat taking him entirely inside her throat. His hands instinctively grabbed ahold of her head as she struggled to accommodate having his length stuffed down her throat.

“Mmmmhhhh!!” Chiba moaned relishing the taste of his young virile cock wedged into her esophagus. Her tongue lathered around it hungrily as her lips securely squeezed shut around his shaft when she started pumping.

Her head pulled back and started bobbing into Lelouch’s waist sucking him off at full capacity. She was no expert in this filthy act but knew enough from various adult material that the male gender preferred something like this. Still, she was compelled to suck him off with intensity the more she tasted him inside her mouth. Bouncing back her head forward and backward Chiba continued heatedly deep throating her leader, taking him in deep every single time she swallowed his length. Her nose poked against Lelouch’s groin many times as they created a cacophony loud moans and flesh smacking sounds.

“Mmh!Mmmh!Hhhmm!!” Chiba purred inwardly as she bobbed her head enthusiastically on Lelouch’s length taking all of him inside her throat while slurping every inch of skin with her tongue and lips.

Lelouch’s hands stayed there around her head gripping it into his lap as it bobbed back and forth in hard sucking motions. His face squinted with increasingly unstable pleasure, he was about to burst soon and felt like Chiba didn’t care to pull herself off. If anything pumping a load down her mouth sounded like something she’d do regardless and the thought was too enticing to want to pull out.

After a few more minutes of frenzied sucking, Lelouch started bucking up his hips into her face causing her eyes to go wide as she felt the throbbing pulsations of his sac lead to bulges of sperm flowing up from it and through the cock inside her mouth. Chiba kept her lips pursed tightly as she felt bulges of sperm burst out of Lelouch’s dick splashing into the back of her throat in quick successions!

Lelouch tilted his head back moaning breathily while his hips bucked and rutted into Chiba’s lovely face! Thick blasts of sperm made its way down her throat causing her to swallow every last of drop of it before it could drown her. Chiba’s eyes drifted up to their sockets in a bliss like trance as she relished the taste of every drop pouring down her gullet.

Glug! Glug! Glug….!

“Hhhooooo….! Nagisa….” Lelouch moaned with ragged breath as she drew herself from his slick saliva spackled dick with a warm afterglow of taste written on her face.

Chiba’s lips were slick with saliva and cum as she leaned back swallowing the rest of his sperm down her hatch.

“Ah!” Chiba let out a sigh of tasty satisfaction while Lelouch sat back recovering. She was surprised to see his length was still fully erect after blowing a load like that. The sight of it had Chiba gnashing her thighs in growing anticipation for what would come next.

Once Lelouch finished breathing he stood up and pounced onto Chiba causing her to lie flat on her back surprised. Their faces were up close to the breath they could feel each other’s breath, Lelouch gave her an intense gaze of uncertainty and longing until he pushed lips onto hers in an intense kiss!

Alarm bells went off inside of Chiba’s head as her cheeks lit up with a fierce blush following Lelouch’s prying her lips with his tongue. Her heart fluttered wildly inside her chest and her body grew sensitive to the ever growing need for sex as her arms wrapped around his neck. She closed her eyes and soothingly made out with the young man while grinding her naked body along his torso underneath him. She was tempted to curl up her legs and wrap them around his buttocks awaiting for his insertion into her womanhood, but Lelouch surprised her once again by abruptly breaking off and raising himself up so that he could grab her and flip her over.

Now she was face down on all fours with her buttocks wiggling out at him while Lelouch stood up on his knees grabbing his cock and lining it up with the juicy opening of her slit.

Both of them were panting with excitement as they were about to proceed with the next step. Lelouch,however, spoke first.

“Tell me something, Nagisa. Are you perhaps a virgin?” Lelouch asked with a knowing smirk as she slowly looked over her shoulder with a nod of slight shame. “Well then, not anymore.”

With that he pushed his length into her sopping tight cunt burrowing it into her depths and rupturing the hymen that had stayed with her all her life.  Chiba let out a shrill yelp of pain as she felt her cherry get taken away by Lelouch’s invading member. She clutched the clothing of her flight suit underneath her fingers as a response while she accommodated the stretch of her pussy.

“Oooh hooo yes! Haahhh!” Lelouch groaned feeling the tight spongy pressure of her walls constrict his length as he pushed it against Chiba’s cervix. He winced at her tightness and felt ready to begin fucking her right after getting adjusted.

‘To think I have been passing something like this up the entire time I’ve been fighting the empire.’ He noted feeling his hands grip her buttocks tightly as he ground his waist into her buttocks feeling the damp slick warmth of her pussy close around him.

Soon enough, for both of them, pleasure overrode pain. Lelouch was feeling Chiba’s cunt squeeze down longingly on his meat with the woman herself curling up her back and let out a shrill moan of pleasure. Chiba started grinding herself against Lelouch’s waist making sure she felt every bit of his meat wedge out her vaginal depths! Lelouch grunted behind clenched teeth slowly feeling overtaken by the bliss of the adult Japanese woman’s pussy surrounding his dick.

“Oh hoo oohh!~ Zero! Master Zero! Yes!!” Chiba moaned out with a shrill cry of growing ecstasy!

‘Huh, perhaps it’s time to show her who’s really the boss then. Instead of Zero, however, she’ll learn to say my real name now that I have her.’ Lelouch thought with a smirk feeling his more dominating primal side erode his sense of composure and reserve. Dragging back his hips he delivered a hard flesh slapping slam into Chiba’s taut buttocks!

“Kyeeaahh!! Mmmnnhh! Lord Zero!” She squealed out with a blissful expression as Lelouch started pounding into her cunt from behind in hard paced strokes!

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

Lelouch himself was getting blind by animalistic lust as he drove his member straight into the slick tight cunt of the older Japanese woman without hesitation! His fingers squeezed the cheeks of her buttocks tightly making the elite soldier woman mewl some more in blissful whimpers as he continued slamming his waist into her buttocks!

‘This is incredible! I think I might keep Chiba close to me from now on, just so that I can have her like this and in every way possible.’ Lelouch thought fiercely rutting his hips into her sopping tight pussy causing her to gnash her legs tightly together as she bounced herself back into his body!

“Hhhaaaa!! Lord Zero! No! Lelouch! Master Lelouch! This feels incredible!!” Chiba breathed out with a delirious face that had her smile wide open and eyes drifting to the top as she slapped and bucked herself into her leader’s body.

“That’s right, Nagisa. Tell me again who is your Lord and master! Answer me!” Lelouch demanded as he plunged his hips harshly into her mound spreading her further apart and breaching her cervix so that his member pushed into her womb!

Chiba howled in blissful agony and shuddered feeling him hit all the sensitive points of weakness within her body. She was about to cum soon and hoped to take Lelouch with her when she did.

“You are! I serve you, Master Lelouch! Do whatever you wish with my both body and heart, keep using me as you please! Just please keep giving this to me!” Chiba howled feeling him slap into her buttocks faster in a more frenzied pace creating waves of impact to glide along the skin of her ass!

“Glad to hear it, Nagisa.” Lelouch breathed warmly as he was steadily succumbing to the growing pressure of his impending orgasm. He smirked when he saw no reason to pull out, the more animalistic side of him grew impassioned as he savagely fucked her tightening pussy with the intent of cumming directly inside! The thoughts of filling up this regal Japanese beauty with his seed ignited a craze within Lelouch, where he was once passive in the advancements of the opposite sex he was now motivated to fill up this woman’s body with sperm!

Chiba felt he was close and wiggled her body into his waist grinding her hips and snatch all over his member. She felt the building pressure and the throbbing pulsations as Lelouch tilted his head back groaning gutturally loudly as his hips bucked into her twat a final several times!

‘It’s….it’s an unsafe day for me today! I just got off my period, if he cums inside me now I-I might become pregnant with his child!’ Chiba thought with what little rationale she currently had left, but then the fantasy of herself nursing a bulging belly happily pushed her to the point of no return! She squeezed her thighs together, bucked her hips voraciously, and squeezed down hard on Lelouch’s appendage as she succumbed to a mind shattering climax!

!!

“Aaaaaaaghhh!!” She squealed out in ecstasy as her body shuddered wildly in climax! Her vaginal muscles squeezed down on Lelouch’s sheathed appendage with multiple gushing constrictions causing to clench his teeth and buck right into her body feeling his balls bloat and pump a generous deluge of sperm into her body!

Glug!Glug!Glug…!

Lelouch’s member throbbed and pulsated sending thick batches of semen directly into Chiba’s pussy, into her very womb filling it up with a generous amount almost guaranteeing pregnancy. The thought of the reality that he might be knocking up this beautiful older Japanese woman had him squeeze out a few more thick spurts of viscous semen inside.

Chiba quickly came down from her orgasmic high and slumped right there on the spread out cape of Zero breathing raggedly with a smile on her face. Her body plopped off of Lelouch’s dick showing a gooey river of cum spilling out from her freshly fucked vagina as Lelouch sat back on his ass breathing heavily. Both of them were sweaty and reeking of sex, but Lelouch held a blissfully triumphant smile on his normally stoic face as he relished the thought of having fucked Nagisa like that.

He looked down and saw that his member was still partially erect albeit a little flaccid. Part of him wanted to go again, one more time in Chiba’s pussy and another to take away her anal virginity. Her ass was deliciously supple and perfect in shape and curvature, he had admired it while fucking her roughly prior to their release.

“*huff huff* that was amazing, Master Zero. He he he he….” Chiba stated delirious with post orgasmic pleasure as she basked in the afterglow of their union subtly dreaming of carrying his baby.

“Heh, who said we were done? You told me that I could do anything I want with you and your body as a form of recompense.” Lelouch began as he grabbed ahold of her waist and flipped Chiba up on her back with her tits facing up and a look of surprise on her face. She noticed he was crawling over to her and held himself up above her directly engaging in face to face contact with an intense gaze that made her blush.

“Y-yes, that’s true. I did say that and I swear to uphold it indefinitely.” Chiba said blushing as Lelouch closed the distance between their faces with his hands cradling hers softly.

“Good to know, because I plan to make you my woman, Nagisa. And that entails a lot special private treatment between you and me from here on out.” He answered and she nodded feeling her heart beat painfully within her chest at their intimate facial proximity.

!

Chiba then noticed his erection had regained full mass and had been poking against her belly after Lelouch said something.

“That includes the time of now, Nagisa. I want a second helping of your womanly space surrounding my member and then….I plan to take away the virginity of your anus like I did your other orifice.” Lelouch revealed stunning Chiba just before he pressed his face close kissing her romantically.

Chiba felt stars in her eyes and her heart soar as she felt Lelouch’s tongue wiggle into her warm wet mouth lathering all over hers. She closed her eyes humming delightfully as she wrapped her hands around his head engaging herself into the kiss. Their lips brushed and squirmed over each other while their tongues dabbled over the other’s through their mouths creating a mildly sloppy yet heated exchange between their lips.

Chiba was feeling the fire rekindle inside her body telling her she was ready for more and Lelouch knew it too. She curled her creamy elegant legs up his sides rubbing her soft feet around his thighs lovingly. Her body warmth picked up as they made out for roughly fifteen minutes when Lelouch broke off from her mouth leaving a trail of saliva bridging between their lips. He saw adoration and love inside of Chiba’s watery eyes as he picked himself up enough to line up his newly re-hardened dick to her moist cum spackled pussy hole.

Without hesitation, Lelouch nudged his hips forward encasing the top portion of his member into Chiba’s tight space making her wince on contact. Chiba whimpered slightly within her throat as she pursed her lips waiting for the rest of him to go in, Lelouch did not disappoint and plunged the entirety of his ten inch length straight into her body making her recoil in pleasure!

“Kyaaahh!! Hooooh!! Mmmmhh!” Chiba moaned with pursed lips as she arched her back up from the ground feeling the filling sensation of Zero stretching out her cunt!

Lelouch let out a barely stifled grunt as he drove himself to the hilt inside of Chiba’s pussy in missionary position. The woman was tight and the sensation of her snatch clenching down on him was immensely gratifying to say the very least. He let out a breathy moan and grunted as he started rutting his hips into her body once again! Chiba moaned out loudly calling his name as she clutched her hands over his shoulders and locked her legs around his buttocks.

‘She feels incredible! So tight, so fresh, and so needy for me to be inside of her. She’ll be perfect as a lover, perhaps one of many to be had by me now that I’ve awoken to his more perverse part of my nature.’ Lelouch thought enjoying the view of her face gazing up at him adoringly making his heart melt a little for her.

Where she used to be always scowling with a frown of indifference and focus she was now gushing like a woman in love and fixated a look of lust onto him. Lelouch wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t find this attention enjoyable, if anything being with Chiba like this felt rejuvenating to both his mind and his body. He was sure to have more moments with his subservient mature lover from now on.

“Hhup! Here I go!” Lelouch stated rutting his hips into her waist with more energy and passion resulting in frenzied thrusts creating loud fleshy slaps between their bodies.

“Hhhuuuaaa!! Lelouch! Master Lelouch!! Nnngghh!!” Chiba whimpered out as her back arched up pressing her tits forward to Lelouch’s face where he latched his lips onto one of her nipples creating waves of mind-numbing ecstasy within her.

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!!

“Mmmnnggh! You belong to me now, Nagisa! We will do this many more times after we escape from here!” Lelouch breathed as he rutted and plowed his sausage into Chiba’s depths with strong swaying motions of his lower body.

“Yes!! Master Lelouch! Yes!” Chiba squealed out in joy after hearing his declaration. She clung her limbs tighter around his frame as he hammered away into her cunt with a rapid-fire pace creating a quick succession of flesh claps that echoed throughout the area!

Chiba’s pussy squeezed and gushed tightly around his length, she reached up burying her head next to his as though they were intimate long time lovers. She let out a blissful sigh of peace as she stealthily rocked her hips against Lelouch’s rutting frame! Lelouch himself grabbed ahold of her back by reaching underneath with his right arm and holding her close. The two eventually shifted their position to an upright seated sex position where Chiba gleefully hopped up and down his lap with a blissful look of ecstasy written on her face!

Lelouch sat firmly underneath her continuing to plow his turgid cock straight into her pussy occasionally poking its head out inside of her cum filled womb. In the back of his mind he wondered if he did indeed impregnate her, such a thought was both troubling and yet heavily arousing. His hands gripped her taut buttocks as her legs wrapped tighter around his waist delivering more pop into her bounces and his thrusts.

Minutes more passed as they were at this, having lasting longer than before both Lelouch and Chiba fucked ravenously for an hour more until Chiba felt her beloved leader and master beginning to buck his hips wildly underneath. To prevent himself from cumming first Lelouch decided to exploit her weak point again and latched his face onto one of her nipples causing a sharp jolt of stimulating pleasure to course throughout her body!

Chiba tensed up at feeling this and suddenly went into orgasmic spasm right there in Lelouch’s lap cumming!

“Hhaaaaahhh!!” Chiba howled out arching her chest forward, wrapping her arms around his head, and undulating wildly on top of his lap! Her vaginal muscles convulsed and squeezed his dick with intense spongy contractions putting him over the edge following her!

“Nngghk!” Lelouch grunted and held onto Chiba’s ass cheeks tightly as he bucked into her pussy feeling his balls bloat and expand sending another excess payload of spunk directly into her body.

Thick splashes of sperm pumped directly into Chiba’s pussy easily filling it up as well as her womb in loud healthy pulses!

Glug!glug! Glug…!

“Oooaaahhh….! Oh yeah, Nagisa your body feels amazing.” Lelouch breathed and grunted in partially exhausted euphoria as he bucked and rutted into Chiba’s body cumming for half a minute. The older woman embraced his body affectionately as though daring to never let go, she fell in love with Zero, nay, Lelouch Vi Britannia and was likely carrying his child as a result of all the sperm he pumped into her.

She couldn’t be happier.

Chiba gently nibbled on his left ear while her nestled close to his, eventually she drew back so that they can lock lips some more and heatedly make out in the afterglow of sex. Chiba mewled pleasurably within Lelouch’s mouth as the two sat in their carnal embrace for minutes gone by. Lelouch had gone flaccid just a short while ago and pulled out from Chiba’s pussy leaving the expected result of sperm drooling out of her quirm staining his Zero cape. He felt it was a good idea to have extras of everything back at the flagship.

While basking in the heated afterglow of their union the two eventually laid down together naked, sweaty, and panting with Chiba being spooned by the high school student and relishing the feeling of his dick hot dogging her thighs.

She was resting peacefully gathering her strength for the final round after Lelouch finishes contacting the Black Knights for an extraction. Having to use the emergency power in the Shikiro’s central battery he did just that.

“Zero? Commander Zero are you okay?! What’s your status?” Kallen’s voice screamed out from the other side as Lelouch held it closely and calmly spoke into it the receiver.

“We’re fine, Kallen. A little banged up for sure, but we’re alright otherwise. The Shinkiro is in its recharge period thanks to those Getheon bombs going off disturbing the power supply. Nagisa’s Knightmare is out of commission however, we are waiting till my personal Knightmare frame is ready for departure. I give it about maybe an hour or two at the most, by that time I’m going to need you, Rakshata, and the rest to come pick us up at this location. Can you make it there?” Lelouch instructed and heard Kallen murmur incoherently to some of the bridge monkeys before she spoke up again.

“Yes we can, we’ll be sure to arrive at that location for extraction. Count on us, Zero.” Kallen’s voice buzzed and Lelouch nodded in confirmation.

“Alright then, make it happen, we’ll be seeing you all soon. Zero out.” Lelouch said as he put back the receiver and walked over to Chiba’s resting form naked while carrying some emergency D rations.

Taking some from him when he offered the two ate in relative silence feeling peaceful within each other’s company. Eventually they finished up with refreshments and Chiba welcomed Lelouch’s head to rest down on her thighs like a pillow. He looked up at her serene smile wearing face as she held him there like a dutiful wife stroking his head affectionately.

“I wonder how we can do this under everyone else’s nose. I have no doubt that perhaps Kallen and a few other Japanese women might be after your affections. It’s a good thing I am not the jealous type, Commander Zero.” She said in a peaceful humming voice as she stroked his forehead tenderly.

“I told you, just call me ‘Lelouch’ when we’re alone together, Nagisa. There’s no need to be so formal now that there’s no secrets between us.” Lelouch answered reaching and cupping her cheek prompting her to lean down and kiss him on the lips.

The two remained there lip-locked in gentle silence with Chiba feeling a warm stir of feelings through into her body at the touch of Lelouch’s lips. The Geass wielder himself felt different compared to who he was before, but found that he could get used to tasting this woman and ravishing her body whenever he pleased.

After they gently broke off Chiba felt her loins stir with growing arousal just as Lelouch did upon seeing her erect nipples up close with her breasts hanging over his head. He felt his mouth water and the instinctive urge of an aroused beast inside him prompt him to bolt up and catch her left nipple into his mouth!

“Haaah!~” Chiba mewled out in a euphoric haze as she felt her weak spot get attacked by her master’s hungry lips.

Lelouch didn’t bother hesitating to have his way with her body as he grabbed ahold of the other breast and started squeezing it in rotations making her moan blissfully. Chiba’s posture shifted uncomfortably as she started grooving herself against Lelouch’s body feeling the waves of pleasure erode her senses. The feel of his lips on her tits, the warm grasp he had around her waist, all of it was making the older woman melt along with the knowledge she may be pregnant with his offspring.

Lelouch chewed and nibbled with his lips on her breasts making her writhe and squirm underneath him as he arranged himself to be on top of her wiggling body. Chiba was panting hard and hotly as he continued sucking her breasts for the next several minutes, afterward he started kissing up her elegant swan like neck till he cradled her face next to his nibbling her collar bone. His fingers from the left hand dipped down between her legs spreading apart her thighs suggestively. Chiba parted them wider to give him access and she did not regret it when feeling Lelouch’s fingers dip into her tight juicy quirm.

“Mmmmnnh!” She mewled behind sealed lips as he began fingerbanging her sensitive pussy making her legs shift and curl along the stone floor.

Chiba tilted her head back letting out a heated breath as Lelouch continued his combination treatment of attacking her neck and finger fucking her cunt for minutes more to come. Her chest was heaving raggedly as her body was becoming sensitive by the minute, Chiba felt she was about to cum very soon and Lelouch knew it. Alternating between tits using his mouth and hands he delivered a nibbling squeeze on her other breast sending her home!

“Kkyeeahh!!” Chiba squealed out feeling her body thrash around in climax within Lelouch’s hands! Her thighs bucked as her pussy clenched down on his fingers in sporadic wet contractions soaking Lelouch’s hand in her fluids. Her chest bounced and thrashed about with his lips still attached to her nipples, Lelouch relished the taste as Shiba finished cumming underneath him leaving herself breathing fast.

“*Huff huff* Wow, you are a natural talent at these things, Commander.” Chiba breathed feeling incredibly satisfied as she laid down on her back feeling her chest heave rapidly.

“Oh I’m not done just yet, it’ll be an hour before the Shinkiro finishes charging up and we are picked up by our allies. There’s something I’ve been meaning to do ever since I saw your rump fit into that skin-tight flight suit.” Lelouch revealed making her blush at the knowledge that he had been looking at her ass for the longest time.

Getting up from her spot on the cape covered stone ground Chiba was lifted up by Lelouch’s hands gripping her hips. She was turned up flipside to where she was on her knees and palms wiggling her buttocks bashfully at him. Lelouch appeared to be breathing hard and hotly as he hunched himself up to stand on his knees behind her gripping his newly erect dick in one hand and spreading apart her cheeks with the other.

“W-wait! You’re going for that?” Chiba asked in a shrill mildly fearful voice for she had never engaged in any kind of sexual activity involving her ass.

Lelouch flashed her a knowing look and smirked as he nudged the opening of her anus open with the head of his dick. Chiba pursed her lips anxiously with blazing red cheeks as he pushed himself forward stretching out her anal cavity inch by inch.

“Hhooo aaahh….! Oohh Commander!” Chiba breathed hotly as she felt her ass accommodate more of Zero’s length as he buried it further into her bowels.

Lelouch himself grimaced with overwhelming pleasured agony as he felt the damp warm tightness of Chiba’s anus squeeze down on his length the more he pushed in. To him it was like shoving his dick into a warm velvet pocket that was inhumanely tight.

‘To think that I believed her womanhood was tight, this takes things to a whole new level entirely!’ Lelouch thought to himself relishing in the pressuring warmth of Chiba’s rectum pulling him into a tight dry squeeze of her ass enclosed around his dick. Feeling possessed by the long-repressed need of lust Lelouch pushed himself even further into her ass until he reached the hilt by feeling Chiba’s taut butt cheeks squeeze against his waist.

The woman in question breathed rapidly as she felt this entirely new sensation throw her out of balance, her face was screwed up into a delirious smile of bliss as she struggled to adapt without already cumming. Fortunately for her she was disciplined enough to retain some self of reservation and kept her body from succumbing to the newfound plateau of sexual intimacy. Lelouch decided to test how well that held up by suddenly ramming into her body with hard fettered thrusts against her butt!

“Hhhoaaaahh!! Uunnggh! *huff huff*” Chiba moaned feeling her insides stretch out to constrict Lelouch’s hammering girth! It was an overwhelming sensation to her and one that made her strain to box in her lust and prevent herself from cumming! But Lelouch wasn’t having any of that and instead picked up the pace intensifying his thrusts into her ass!

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

His hips bounced and slammed into Chiba’s body in a steady pace, waves of impact rippled across her creamy ample buttocks each time his hips met with her cheeks, Chiba was melting down in overwhelming pleasure as she lost some stability in her balance leading to her collapsing her head into the cape covered ground!

Lelouch tossed his head back grunting with a loud breath gripping her hips securely as he hammered feverishly into her the adult woman’s ass! Her body jolted and jiggled noticeably with each and every thrust while their bodies became sweaty with each other’s scent. Lelouch was impassioned with a lust filled frenzy fucking Chiba’s ass for minutes to come.

The older woman felt her breathing rate increase along with the heaving motions of her chest as he hammered into her ass for the longest of times. She was secretly amazed at her reserve in staving off climax, but found that to be a losing battle now given how good she currently felt. Blushing up a storm and repeatedly calling out Lelouch’s name Chiba fast approached a mind shredding climax right there along the ground as her leader slapped his right hand across her ass several times pushing her over the edge!

“Hhaaaa aaagghhh!! Lelouch!!” Chiba screeched in ecstasy as her body suddenly shuddered in an intense climax causing her to clench her buttocks down on Lelouch’s length prompting him to cum as well!

“Hhggrhk!! Here...it comes! Take it, Nagisa!” Lelouch grunted as he slammed himself into her ass one final time before feeling his balls bloat with cum and sending it into her bowels!

Chiba grunted gutturally in hot breaths and mouth agape as she felt the liquid warmth of his cum splash into her ass! Her thighs quivered spilling juices all over the floor dirtying the Zero cape indefinitely as Lelouch spilled more cum into her. He bucked and rutted into her body several more times feeling her breathe raggedly alongside him as they finished their shared climax together.

Lelouch slumped over her backside cupping her breasts into his hands and pulling the once fierce Holy Blade woman onto his lips for a tender slow kiss. Chiba reached up cradling the back of his head as she felt his tongue slide into her mouth allowing her to hungrily suck on it while he stayed sheathed in her buttocks.

Soft kissing sounds could be heard from between the two as they kept at this for some time until the Shikiro lit up with its reactivated Getheon engine. It was time for them to go, but they were not ready quite yet. Lelouch kept Chiba underneath him feeling her warmth squeeze around his member as he let out a few more dribbles of cum into her body. As far as he was concerned she was all his and Chiba preferred it that way.

**********

With a flight of boosters the Shinkiro took flight into the skies within the Chinese federation air space, they were careful enough to avoid being spotted when the view of the flagship came into Lelouch’s monitor screen giving him a smile. Chiba sat on his lap grinding her rump playfully into his crotch and enjoying the feeling of his bulge pressing into her buttocks. She was wearing her flight suit again and Lelouch wearing the purple suit of his Zero outfit sans the helmet.

When Kallen’s face came onto the screen he smiled as he signaled for their return ‘home’, thoughts of other women occupied Lelouch’s mind during. Some of them involving keeping Chiba close by his side as his lover and knight, others including his lovely maid Sayoko and the fiery Kallen. He grew heavily aroused at his goals following those thoughts.

 

**End of Chapter**

To Be continued….?

AN: this has been made for ‘NovaDarkStarRunner’. Thanks for hiring me to write your smut and thanks for enjoying this fic. Cheers.


	2. Diplomatic Gifts

 

  


**Lord and Mistress**

**Made for Nova Darkstar Runner**

**By Azure**

  


**Chapter Two- Diplomatic Gifts**

 

**********

After the incident in the Chinese Federation territory, Lelouch and his Black Knights continued on course with their campaign against Britannia as per schedule. The only major difference is that Chiba became Zero’s left hand whereas Kallen stayed as his right wondering just how and why she came to that position in the first place. Ever since that incident Chiba no longer criticised or judged Zero on any of his decisions, which further surprised her when he started taking the lives of the Black Knights into higher consideration, but also she became physically closer to him in general.

From being with him when the helmet was off, something that greatly surprised Chiba seeing as how Lelouch told her everything he told Kallen about his origins, she was also playful and affectionate with him to boot. It was so jarring that she couldn't stop thinking about it. From being a proud  Japanese woman who resented Zero for his decisions to being his ‘mistress’ that happily sits next to him holding his hand. Kallen didn’t quite know the entire truth about their relationship yet, but all of this was starting to get to her and she didn’t like it. Largely because she herself loved Lelouch and wanted what Chiba apparently had.

However, before anything else could be done the Chinese Federation contacted Zero telling them that they knew of their trespass into their territory….

 

**********

 

Sitting in the commander’s chair of their flagship Zero stared ahead at the large head of Xingke displayed in the holographic screen of the main bridge. He looked furtive and stoic, as always, and perplexed Lelouch a little bit in regards to the reason of his communication with him.

‘I hope this doesn’t trigger some kind of conflict between us and them.’ Chiba thought while wearing her usual tight-fitting yellow flight suit and holding a hand over Zero’s right shoulder squeezing it. Her right hand went down to her belly caressing it fondly as she looked on in worry.

“So, you know about our little mishap in your bomb filled territory then. I’ll have you know it wasn’t for the reasons you think. We are allies after all, one of my soldiers had an accident involving one of your oversensitive hadron bombs resulting in a rescue from me personally. That is the story for that operation down there, I was trapped underneath the cavern with her until pickup could arrive.” Lelouch explained through his helmet.

“We know, I’m not calling you to reprimand you or start any kind of conflict.” Xingke answered making Chiba sight in relief along with the rest of the crew except for Lelouch. “In fact, I’m calling to offer a token of apology so that we may forget this incident and prove our loyalty.”

This peaked Lelouch’s interest. ‘What could they possibly offer me? I already have Rakshata as my lead scientist on Nightmare framework, whoever they have over there couldn’t be of much interest.’

“And what is this token you speak of, Xingke? Not that the gesture isn’t appreciated but I have little need of anything right now other than your loyalty and assistance to the Black Knights.” Zero answered back and Xingke stepped to the side allowing a Chinese woman Zero knew to be Zhou Xianglin from their combined union revolting against the High Eunuch tyranny.  Lelouch cocked an eyebrow behind his helmet in curiosity as to why Xingke felt it had to pass the screen to her.

“Greetings, Zero, you already know me as Xingke’s right-hand woman Zhou Xianglin, at your service. As a token of loyalty as well as a peace offering for the transgression with that minefield I will pledge myself to you personally. Do with me what you will and I will happily serve you, in whichever endeavor you require.I’ll even be your trophy wife for appearances or rather your own sexual servant if you deem it appropriate for your needs, I’ll happily obey.”

Once she said that Kallen puffed up her cheeks indignantly in an annoyed huff while Chiba simply blushed holding a finger to her chin in thought. The crew around the bridge all murmured with barely subdued hoots and chuckles directed back at Zero after that declaration. Some of the female staff looked indignant and maybe offended, but found themselves blushing at the thought of their leader Zero with a slew of women.

‘That is certainly a peace offering, trading one’s entire life for a slight that could lead to war. I certainly don't care for such a barbaric practice, but judging by how serious they look right now it’s rather obvious they’re not jesting. Still, it reminds of the royal family’s trade that sent me and Nunnally over to be abandoned in the first place, I will not do the same, I’ll accept her. Hmmm, ever since I awoke to my more promiscuous side down in the cavern with Nagisa I seem to find myself eyeballing most of our female crew members. I never thought I’d be the horndog hunting women. To refute them would be rather rude and may upset our plans in the long term anyway. I wonder what Chiba and Kallen would think of such a request.’ Lelouch thought before turning to his secret lover Nagisa Chiba for her thoughts.

She simply shrugged and nodded nonchalantly while giving a flirtatious wink, then she lowered her hands down to her belly making a heart gesture with her fingers. For Lelouch this meant she was okay with it so long as he continues loving her and showering their growing child with affection, if he can do that then he can have as many women as he wants. Lelouch legitimately did, ever since childhood and ever since losing Euphemia, he felt like his heart would never be recovered enough to open back up to anyone. Helping Nunnally and providing her a paradise was his entire motivation, but making love to Chiba opened up that part of him and he suspected Kallen may have an eye for him too romantically.

‘To think I’d ever be a paramour with more than one woman in my young life, I know Rivalz or anyone else would kill to be in my position.’ Lelouch thought finding himself laughing silently within his throat then spoke up to Zhou and Xingke.

“Your offer is rather unusual if I’m being honest, but I’ll accept, Xingke. Zhou will be part of my Black Knight crew and my personal ‘servant’ if she is welcome to it. I’ll see what I can think up for her to aid me with after seeing her skills up close personally.” Zero announced earning an incredulous look from Kallen from afar while a small round of chuckles and perverted comments came from the rest of his Knights stationed at the bridge.

Xingke and Zhou both smiled pleasantly at hearing his answer, then the woman turned aside to let Xingke speak again.

“Thank you for accepting, Zero, normally I myself abhor these practices but they are essential in keeping alliances together and forging them with strong bonds. Zhou will be happy to be of use to you in your campaign or personal matters, I am sending her in a seventh generation Knightmare frame over to your position. Be prepared to welcome her for she will welcome any request you offer her. Xingke out.”

With that Xingke cut the communication as the flagship detected Zhou’s approach from afar. Kallen spoke up to Zero with a bit of heatedness in her voice.

“Zero, I’m all for increasing our ranks for the campaign against Britannia, but do we really need another ‘service girl’ like CC and Chiba?” She questioned not even hiding her jealousy much to the snickering of some of the crew nearby on the bridge.

Lelouch looked to Chiba briefly seeing her glow with  happiness while stroking her belly, the reality that she was carrying his child was still surreal to him but he knew he’d be a better father than his own for certain. Then he looked to Kallen and gestured to speak with her in private in his quarters.

“Come with me, Kallen. I shall tell you everything regarding the reason why and then give you a decision to make.” He said ominously sparking a bit of worry and intrigue on Kallen’s part.

They left the bridge and headed to Zero’s personal cabin with Chiba in tow. Meanwhile the rest of the crew went over to the docking bay to welcome Zhou into their ranks and lead her around on a tour of the main flagship in order to get her better acquainted.

*****

Stepping into his personal room with CC nowhere in sight Lelouch took off his helmet and stunned Kallen with the reveal that Chiba knew his identity.

“L-Lelouch! What’re you doing? Wait, are you telling me she knows…..?” Kallen asked looking flabbergasted as Lelouch casually sat on one of the big chairs inviting Chiba to come over and sit by him.

The older Japanese woman went to plop herself onto his waist like a giddy enthusiastic lover cradling his chin affectionately much to Kallen’s utter surprise. Her cheeks incensed vehemently as she looked on in envy and eyed Lelouch with a questioning stare.

“Allow me to explain, Kallen.” Lelouch began in his usual confident tone while Chiba kissed up his neck and pecked his cheek affectionately. “Our mission of scouting out that Chinese Federation region went haywire, bombs of corrosive Hadron energy were laid about in wait for us. It wasn’t our friend Xingke who did that, they were planted there from before by his predecessors in all likelihood. When Chiba and several others went down and found them they were greeted with the surprise of them being armed and had to rush out of there. Nagisa was the only one left behind and about to be caught in the explosion of a triggered mine, but I came down there in the Shinkiro in an attempt to shield her resulting in both of us getting caught in it and sent down into the underground caverns.”

“There, we had to wait it out until we received extraction, but my need for my identity was compromised for certain reasons and I had to unmask for Chiba here to fully show my loyalty. We came to understand one another, I told her my history, she told me why she had used to resent my command, and then one thing lead to another involving-”

“Okay! That’s enough, I get where it goes from there, Lelouch. I was wondering why she was so different from before.” Kallen noted feeling that seeing Chiba of all people be friendly with Lelouch was still jarring to her, but after her seeing him affectionately kiss her back right on that chair she felt her jealousy flare up again.

“W-what does she have that I don't?” Kallen blurted out before she could cover her mouth, surprisingly Lelouch and Chiba weren't the least bit fazed by her outburst. Feeling embarrassed with herself Kallen considered turning on her heel and leaving out the room till she heard Lelouch call out to her in a normal and surprisingly pleading voice.

“Kallen, wait!”

She halted in her tracks and slowly turned her head over to see Lelouch trying to reach out to her after getting up from the chair.

“W-why…? I fell in love with you first, I guess I’m just surprised to see Chiba-mmh!” Kallen was interrupted from her tearful sentence when Lelouch spontaneously grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close onto his lips.

Her blue eyes watered with surprise and wonder as she felt her heart stir in her chest upon feeling Lelouch’s lips against hers. She felt like she was soaring high above the clouds as her mind filled up with thoughts of love, love for Lelouch and him alone. Chiba looked on in approval and stood by watching her emperor claim Kallen into the embrace and seeing her wrap her sleek red leather arms around his neck pulling him in deep with eyes closed in utter bliss.

Sure, it’d feel weird considering he already had a lover, one who was pregnant with his child even, but Lelouch figured if his father could sire many children and have fourteen different wives, why not him?

‘I blame my teenage hormones for awakening this part of me, but I truly long for Kallen to stay by my side forever. She has a fierce spirit and strong will and pure heart. I started out my crusade with her at the beginning.’ Lelouch thought keeping her close and savoring the taste of her lips curling and sucking tenderly along his face kissing him.

Kallen hummed warmly inside his mouth feeling her tongue becoming dominated by his in an impressive feat a strength. Chiba took this as a cue to start undressing and thus began pulling down the zipper of her flight suit revealing her perfectly curvaceous woman’s body in all its naked glory. Kallen noticed this and blinked her eyes open in surprise as she saw her come close to them and wrap and around Lelouch’s shoulders. Lelouch withdrew from Kallen’s now dazed face and proceeded to lock lips with Chiba, Kallen became astounded by what she was seeing. Nagisa Chiba, an adult Japanese woman and one of the four holy blades who had often resented Zero for his supposed neglect, was making out lovingly with him. She hummed blissfully as her mouth opened wide accepting Lelouch’s tongue into hers.

‘Wow, that is something I’d never thought I’d see.’ Kallen noted mentally feeling her body become more aroused by the sight of it after that kiss. She reached up and touched her lips savoring her first kiss from the boy she loved with all her heart, it was odd seeing him do that with another woman but for some reason she wasn’t as jealous or steamed anymore now.

Humming wetly into his mouth Chiba took a few more seconds to clean out his tongue and teeth using her own before breaking off with a blissful sigh. Both Japanese women looked down at Lelouch’s pants and noticed he was sporting a rather sizable erection sticking out catching their attention.

“Well, I suppose we’ll need to tell the crew we’re not to be disturbed, but first you need to remove that flight suit, Kallen. I want to see all of you.” Lelouch ordered in a smooth yet confident voice that had Kallen feeling tingles of excitement. She nodded and obeyed him without hesitation and reached her hands over to her zipper pulling it down slowly revealing more of her lovely creamy skin.

Lelouch felt more excited at seeing her flesh become visible then Chiba went over around her to help her take the suit off revealing her naked teenage body before his eyes. Kallen bashfully looked to the side blushing heavily as she stood exposed in front of Lelouch. He took a moment to admire her athletic yet slender light-skinned form. There wasn’t a flaw in sight, she had a perfect pair of 36 C cups that made his mouth water, a slim waist, decently wide hips , and smooth clean looking skin with only a small tuft of pink pubic hair above her mound.

Lelouch liked what he had seen and looked to Chiba before nodding and gesturing to the main door of the room. She quickly went back and locked it from the inside preventing  any unwanted intrusions for this ‘moment’ between the three of them.

“Lelouch…..I can’t believe we’re really doing this. I’ve always held the greatest of admirations for you, of you, and then I just couldn’t stop thinking about this moment. Am I really going to be your lover? Like Nagisa?” Kallen asked softly till she felt her chin become cupped by Lelouch’s right hand and pulled onto his lips for a sweet tender kiss that had her melting in his arms. Chiba came back and immersed herself into the embrace taking turns with Kallen in kissing Lelouch erotically.

Hot wet breaths were exchanged between them leading to Kallen closing her eyes in and pull herself into it more closely. Lelouch held his hands around her hips keeping her up close to his chest and tasting her lips as they lovingly made out. Kallen was beside herself with happiness and cherishing every moment of this as she made out with the longtime object of her affections. Her lips parted willingly and swallowed in his tongue as hers met with it leading to an erotic exchange.

“Hhmmmh!” Kallen moaned blissfully in his mouth feeling her cheeks blush brightly. Her arms reached up around his neck keeping him close and soon Chiba returned to them completely naked to take turns with tasting their precious lover Lelouch.

Gently nudging Kallen off an inch from his lips she swooped in and sucked on the face of their shared male lover. Kallen wasn’t annoyed in the least and savored the three-way exchange she submerged herself into. Her lips pressed into Lelouch and Chiba’s resulting in an erotic and steamy three-way of lips and tongues working each other.

Lelouch held them both closely making each Japanese female sigh in elation as they each wrapped a leg each around his calves.

“Now, get down on your knees and show me your skills in servicing. Chiba can give you a crash course we have been at it many times already.” Lelouch ordered with a gentle suave voice and the two ladies obeyed immediately before dropping down to their knees.

His thick fully erect length stuck out ready to be treated, Kallen eyed it with unrestrained lust and felt her mouth salivate at the sight of it. Chiba took the lead first and leaned her head over it to suck the bulbous light-red head into her mouth with a wet hum.

“Mmmmhh.” Chiba hummed warmly as she slurped her lips around the tip of his length. Lelouch aired out a soft moan of great arousal and leaned back against the surface of the couch in the room. He was tempted to sit down but found Chiba’s wet tight lips closing around his phallus to be feeling too good to want to do that.

Chiba pushed her head further down his cock taking more of it inside her mouth without pause. Kallen’s eyes widened with surprise that she was seeing one of the four holy blades suck in half of Zero’s length with lust in her eyes.

“Hmmmm!” Chiba moaned gleefully within her throat as she swallowed in half of Lelouch’s length. She bobbed her head expertly back and forth tasting his dick in her mouth and savoring the taste. Kallen looked on in envy and felt ready to bump her off and have her share, fortunately for her Chiba picked up on this and withdrew from his length allowing her to take the lead.

‘Wow...I’m really going to do it. With Zero,no, with Lelouch….’ Kallen thought as the pointed member dangled in front of her while Chiba held the sides of her face carefully. Parting open her lips Kallen felt her head get pushed onto it receiving the slick lubricated member into her mouth  as it steadily pushed down her throat with Chiba’s guidance.

“Mmmm.” Sheu hmmed and kept her eyes open as she bravely took it deeper allowing her nose to hit Lelouch’s navel. Her ears picked up the sound of him breathing heavily above as he felt her wet tight mouth enclose around his length. Like a slick wet pocket of nirvana Kallen’s mouth closed down tightly on Lelouch’s length squeezing it between her lips as it stretched out her jaw.

Kallen planted her hands against his waist positioning herself so she could hammer herself away at it. She closed her eyes and hummed pleasurably with a sharp internal mewl, then she started bobbing her head frequently back and forth on it feeling Lelouch’s phallus throb in reaction to her oral muscles closing around it.

“Hoohh yes, Kallen you are incredible.” Lelouch moaned feeling the oral sensations quickly overload him. His hands reached down and ran his fingers through her hair as she continued throating his length.

Chiba occupied herself by cupping Kallen’s breasts within her hands gingerly squeezing them and making her yelp while Lelouch’s dick was still plunging deeply into her mouth.

“Hmmhngh!” Kallen mewled indicating those were sensitive areas. This made Chiba smile slyly and begin to kiss along the young girl’s neck. She felt the pinkette moan some more as the older woman’s lips sucked slowly along her elegant neck till she reached her face and ran her tongue along her cheek. ‘This woman is being very kinky right now! I had no idea she could be this lewd, usually she was always so uptight and diligent. Did receiving Lelouch’s member, or rather his seed, really change her this much?’

Chiba moaned some more as she slowly dragged her tongue along Kallen’s cheeks tasting the youthful Ace pilot while fondling her breasts. Lelouch had opened up his eyes and watched the sight with growing arousal. He liked the scene of two girls behaving with each other in such a way, this made his mind go back to the thoughts of Zhou coming in on them eventually. A more perverted thought welled up inside his mind to include the Chinese beauty in this current sexual romp, but first Kallen needed to be dicked and dicked good.

For another several minutes Kallen continued sucking Lelouch’s dick enthusiastically until Chiba whispered a certain idea in her ear leading to her pulling off and rising up. Both her bust as well as Nagisa’s were cupped in their hands and ready to smother both sets of tits around Lelouch’s length.

“We need you to sit down, master. I want to teach Kallen the finer technique of giving you breast service before you seed her.” Chiba purred cutely making Lelouch nod and sit back onto the couch.

Both Japanese beauties rose up and angle their chests over his throbbing meat, Kallen was still uncertain and somewhat anxious since this was her first experience in anything sexual, but Chiba’s reassuring face nodding to her relaxed her body. Moving over to tower Lelouch’s dick first Chiba wrapped her melons around the bottom half of his shaft making him groan lowly in his throat. The soft doughy pillows of her breasts squeezing his length had Lelouch feeling great. She had grown a cup size or two since last time after her pregnancy was made fact, now she was a swollen set of E cups.

Kneading her own hands into her mounds Chiba began shifting them up and down his length making her feel her smooth skin press and slide along it. She pumped them steadily and diligently determined to give her husband/master maximum pleasure.

“Hoo, Nagisa!” Lelouch moaned out feeling his member twitch in reaction to the feeling of her breasts squeezing around it. Kallen heard her giggle at his moaning and work her tits faster along his length for another minute and a half.

She then looked to Kallen and jerked her head to it; Lelouch’s towering member, to give her the go-ahead and try. Kallen gulped and felt ready to try, a more competitive part of her wanted to upstage Chiba with her own supposedly latent talents at breast service.

‘Alright, here goes.’ She thought to herself and stood up a bit higher so as to wrap her pair of luscious and firm C cups around Lelouch’s top half of length. She felt the warm flesh between her tits making her shudder in excitement, she also felt Lelouch groan subtly in his throat after feeling a second pair of breasts around his meat. It felt twice as good and Kallen wasted no time in pumping them feverishly along his dick. The pink head of his member stuck out between her breasts just begging for her to suck on it, the simultaneous attack of both sets of breasts massaging his shaft made Lelouch clutch the couch tightly as his hips began to buck upward.

“Hmm! He’s moaning like that because I added in the extra flavor.” Kallen challenged Chiba with a smirk making the older woman smirk back before reaching underneath to fluff up his balls with her right hand.

“I’ve been at this longer, Kozuki. If you can bring master Lelouch off by yourself then by all means try to outdo me, but I’m not at this moment convinced you’re better at this than me.” Chiba challenged making Kallen pick up the pace of her ministrations. She squeezed her tits together tighter and worked them faster along his prick making Lelouch moan a little more intensely.

Deciding to outdo her the pinkette leaned down and latched her lips around the head of his cock sticking out from her breasts. Chiba whistled feeling impressed by her boldness. Kallen closed her eyes and hummed tastily as she worked her face into her cleavage sucking the head of his length with gingerly suction.

Wet slurping sounds followed as both girls continued their two-prong attack on their lover’s genitals. This went on for minutes and when Lelouch felt his balls about to burst with orgasm they suddenly stopped mid-way and withdrew from his body.

“Huff huff….that was incredible, but why the sudden case of blue balling?” Lelouch found himself asking the pair after catching his breath. He looked forward to see the two black knights stand up with Chiba behind Kallen rubbing her shoulders like a coach.

“Because, darling, we felt it was best to save your release for having Kozuki’s virginity.” Chib purred making Kallen blush brightly and nodding. Lelouch smirked and stood up cupping Kallen’s chin before leaning in for a sweet loving kiss. They made out for a good few minutes with Chiba stroking his length from underneath gingerly as they took turns.

‘Kallen is passionate and full of fiery energy, Chiba is more disciplined and calm yet very precise and gentle. I wonder how the Chinese woman Zhou will feel like.’ Lelouch thought to himself as both girls worked his lips then each other’s in an overly heated lesbian embrace. They would only be his girls and no one else's despite this raunchy behavior.

After making out a good while he was feeling extremely frisky and ordered Kallen to lay down spread-eagle for him so he could dominate her in missionary position. She obeyed instantly and laid herself along the soft carpeted ground with legs spread open in submission. Her face was flushed and her cheeks flushed, Kallen was completely enamored now and ready to receive his lengthy member into her cunt.

“Take me, Lelouch!” She breathed out excitedly with her chest heaving.

Lelouch nodded at her and positioned himself to kneel at her waist holding her legs up ready to fuck her in a bent-missionary position. Chiba was behind running her hands along his chest and kissing the side of his neck. Lelouch guided his member over to her dripping pair of pink folds ready to make her a woman. Kallen winced when she felt her nether lips spread apart to accommodate his engorged head, her mouth slowly opened and stayed agape as her body arched upward upon feeling his length push into her. With a moist sound of insertion and a heavy grunt of air Lelouch pushed his cock into her cunt steadily making his way toward her protected virginity.

“Hhnunh! Aaahh….!~” Kallen moaned loudly feeling her toes curl up as she felt her tender insides stretch apart fitting his enormous length. Her mind was reeling, her nerves were on a fire, and her pleasure centers were all being ticked as the reality hit her that Lelouch was actually fucking her.

His hips stopped just short of her virgin barrier, the soft thick flesh that was her hymen remained intact inside of Kallen’s pussy. Despite years of training in the guerilla soldier style of warfare and working her to peak condition Kallen was still feminine and still ‘pure’ down there between her legs.

“Hup!” Lelouch grunted and pushed through her virgin barrier making her clench her teeth and clutch her fingers in pain.

Kallen whimpered slightly with eyes scrunched up in endurance, she settled after about a minute and once her mind overcame the mind she felt bliss. Lelouch’s member lined up perfectly with her tight cunt, it’s girth filled out every nook and cranny, touched every sweet spot inside her making her feel whole. She was so sensitive and full of positive feeling that that she arched her back and came suddenly on his member.

“Uuaahh! Oohhh...Lelouch!” She breathed out feeling her chest swell and heave with tits bouncing with it. Her flustered face looked up at Lelouch and saw him warmly smiling down at her before laying down so that their faces were up close. Their arrangement was now full-blown missionary position and Kallen wasted no time in wrapping her legs around his buttocks keeping him locked.

“Fuck me, Lelouch. Make love to me! I’ve always loved you and want to be by your side till the day I die!” Kallen poured out with all the love in her heart and looked at him with watery eyes filled with happiness.

“Heh, I love you too, Kallen Kozuki.” Lelouch whispered back and locked lips with her again tasting her tongue eagerly pushing into his mouth. His hips started sawing into her from above making her tighten her legs around him even more. Kallen felt his member push in deeply with a steady rhythm of strokes as it reached her core.

Her cervix was being nudged open, her womb becoming invaded as Lelouch’s hips start hammering into her pelvis faster with dick plunging wetly into her quirm. Kallen mewled inside of his throat feeling him groove his tool deeply into her and making her walls throb with sensation. He pumped and pumped harder and faster till he gained a momentum of hard fettered fucking. Soon the noises of skin against skin started as Lelouch Vi Britannia started fucking Kallen Kozuki in earnest with the intent of breeding her.

“Hmmhh!~ Ooaahhh!” Kallen moaned within his lips and held her arms around his neck closely as he continued rutting into her pussy like a well experienced lover.

Nagisa Chiba leaned back admiring the view of her master’s ass and reaching back to touch her own wondering how good doing anal felt. She bit her lip anxiously knowing that she wanted her lover to do her in that way after he was done with Kallen.

‘The girl looks really happy right now, I can tell from her perspective this a dream come true for her.’ Chiba thought giggling to herself when she heard a noise coming from the door leading into Lelouch's personal quarters.

Getting up and investigating the noise to see who was outside Chiba got up leaving Kallen and Lelouch to themselves.

-

Opening the door slightly Chiba peered her head from the side to see Zhou Xianglin, the current peace trade offering from Xingke standing obediently by the door.

“Greetings, Lieutenant Nagisa, I have come to report for duty in service of Master Zero. Is he available right now?” She asked professionally while hardly noticing the naked lower half of Chiba’s body.

“He’s…” She began then they both heard the shrill moans and howls of Lelouch rutting into Kallen. This wasn’t lost on Zhou, who blushed awkwardly and cleared her throat.

“I gather he’s...busy with other matters. I can return at another time if you deem it appropriate.”

Chib shook her head then pulled the door wide open all the way revealing her naked form to her. Zhou appeared startled at first then quickly recollected herself.

“Not at all, in fact, why don't you come in and ‘join’ the party? You did mention something of the sort when making your proposal, did you not?”

Zhou was taken back and peered overhead to see Kallen’s naked frenziedly being pounded by Lelouch, she gulped with a red face and admitted that she indeed offered her body.

“Don't worry, it’s alright. Lelouch loves each and every one of us, there’s just me and Kozuki right now, but with you it can be three. Now…” Chiba extended her hand offering to her while getting inside. “....come on in and experience the magnificence of Zero, Zhou Xianglin.”

Gulping and bracing herself she took her hand and was led on in. Afterward the door closed and locked behind them and Chiba swiftly began undressing the Chinese beauty readying her for sexual congress.

-

“Aaaah ah ah ah aahhh! Oohh Lelouch! Mmnnhh!” Kallen breathed out once they broke off their kiss. Lelouch had taken to plowing her more forcefully with hips strongly plowing into her pelvis. The repeat suction of her mound pulling in his length led Lelouch blindly obeying his lust. Kallen was so tight, so slick and lubricated, and she was pulling him with her legs strongly.

Lelouch grunted and pounded into her quirm knowing she was completely at her mercy, in the middle of their copulation she had come two more times testing his endurance while riding out her orgasmic bliss. But Lelouch, after feeling that double breast job, Chiba’s mouth, and now Kallen’s pussy squelching around is appendage felt ready to burst.

‘I-it isn’t a safe day for me! In fact if Lelouch lets loose inside me I’m likely to get pregnant! But I don't care! I want to take that risk, I want to feel his seed splash into me! I love you, Lelouch!’ Kallen thought to herself feeling her mind rend with utter bliss as she arched herself back and felt her vaginal walls clamp down around him again .

“That’s it, who do you belong to, Kallen? Answer me!” Lelouch bellowed out really in the mood of being dominant.

“You! I belong to you and you alone, Lelouch! Aaahhh!~” Kallen answered feeling her face screw up in utter bliss before Lelouch gave in and plunged tightly into her letting out his orgasm!

His hips smacked hard into her squishy wetness and with it came a surge of thick potent semen pumping into her depths. Kallen squealed out in ecstasy when she felt the molten hot seed of her master and lover pour into her fertile unguarded depths. She tensed up and came again feeling her body groove and rock against Lelouch’s waist as he inseminated her entirely. She squealed out in ecstasy as she shuddered together with his body for roughly half a minute full of nonstop orgasm.

She felt it, felt all of it; Lelouch’s seed filling her teenage womb to capacity and beyond resulting in an overflow of sperm. Her eggs were drowned out completely likely being attacked by sperm cells and becoming fertilized, Kallen could sense it was happening as part of her intuition and relished the thoughts of being a mother to his babies like Chiba currently was. Shaking and shuddering a few more times she eventually collapsed into a sex induced heap smiling in utter bliss.

“Haahh….! Oohh!” Lelouch grunted and slowly pulled out of Kallen’s cum stuffed pussy as soon as she passed out. His member was slick with her juices and still remarkably erect.

Standing up and taking a breath he then heard Chiba’s voice call out to him from across the room. Lelouch turned and saw his beautiful Japanese lover hold a naked Zhou between her hands as though offering her up. The Chinese woman bashfully looked straight into his eyes with cheeks flush due to her nakedness. She had a slender yet similar figure to Chiba with the exception of her breasts being smaller at a B cup. Still, she was fetching. She had a slim waist and decently wide hips with a slight tuft of pubic hair above her mound as she stood with hands together waiting to be used.

“Your latest addition is here, what will you do with her, darling?” Chiba purred then leaned closer to Zhou’s face from behind with arms wrapping around her shoulders seductively.

Lelouch smirked then bade them to come closer , they did and he found himself face to face with Zhou who maintained a stoic yet bashful look when facing him.

“Welcome to service, Zhou. I think you’ll find that you’ll be happy here and serving the Black Knights faithfully from here on out.” Lelouch welcomed after cupping her chin in his right hand.

“It will be my pleasure to serve you, Master Zero.” She said still rather surprised by seeing his face without the mask. Before she could speak up again Lelouch closed in on her and locked his lips with her own leading into a steamy kiss.

The Chinese woman was surprised by this at first then relaxed and closed her eyes before parting her lips and inviting his tongue. Lelouch took to it and started making out with her erotically before Chiba’s eyes indirectly causing the Japanese beauty to gnash her thighs together in growing arousal.

“Hmmhhh. Mmmhhh.” Zhou mewled inside Lelouch’s lips as their tongues grazed over each other passionately while holding each other close. He pulled her naked frame close to his feeling her tits pressed into his chest and his erection poking into her navel.

After sucking on her tongue for a good few minutes Lelouch broke off leaving Zhou dazed and practically hypnotized by his taste. He stood back and sat back on the couch like an emperor and gestured to the two to be holding each other. Chiba obeyed instantly and stood in front of Zhou with her arms wrapped around her shoulders pulling her closely like Lelouch had done just now.

“Now, make out with each other, serve each other, then come here and serve me.” Lelouch ordered making Chiba nod before she craned Zhou’s face in her hands and leaned in for a deep lesbian kiss.

The Chinese woman was surprised by this entirely but quickly gave into the taboo lust of it and began working her tongue into Chiba’s mouth resulting in a steamy open-mouthed lesbian make-out session. Both women had their eyes closed as they swapped spit, and both were holding each other’s bodies closely pressing their breasts up together as Zhou’s right leg came up to wrap around Chiba’s waist.

‘That is a very arousing sight, I take all the times I said Rivalz was being juvenile whenever he talked about seeing Milly with Shirley this way.’ Lelouch thought to himself feeling his erect member throb with arousal as he watched the scene of two oriental beauties sucking face.

“Mmmhhhmm!~” Chiba moaned loudly within Zhou’s mouth as their tongue swirled together erotically and openly in front of Lelouch’s eyes.

“Hmmmhh!” Zhou whimpered just as loudly as she felt her tongue become dominated by Nagisa, she grew addicted to the taste of the woman’s tongue just as she grew addicted to Lelouch’s earlier.

They made out together rubbing their hands all over each other nakedly for several more minutes till Lelouch ordered them to change tactics. Complying and feeling giddy about doing it Chiba brought Zhou down to the ground and angled her mound to grind against hers in a scissoring arrangement. Zhou mewled out sharply when feeling her sensitive moist mound become ground by the other woman’s. Wet soft pussy rubbed up against equally moist pussy. Chiba worked her hips back and forth against Zhou’s in scissoring pleasure steadily bringing women to a fever pitch after enough time.

“Aahhn!~ Oohhh!” Zhou mewled out with hips rising up and down against Chiba’s pussy grinding it in frenzied bliss while breathing out hot breaths.

They went at it like this another several minutes till Lelouch ordered Chiba to place her hands against a walled surface and stick her ass out. She bit her bottom lip in excitement and wiggled her rump at him knowing she literally wanted him to plunge into her backdoor. She wondered if he read her face when she felt her ass up earlier.

“Come here, Zero honey.” Chiba beckoned while wiggling her booty seductively as Lelouch approached her. Zhou was next to her with her hands placed against the same wall having her posterior extending outward like Chiba. She wondered what Lelouch will do with her while he takes care of the Japanese woman.

“Don't think I couldn’t tell, Nagisa. I know you've been wanting this.” Lelouch said as he lined himself up behind the taller Japanese beauty. He held her soft ample buttocks firmly in his hands then spread her cheeks wide open revealing her soft pink anus ready for plundering.

While keeping them spread apart he inched himself close till the head of his dick pushed into the hole steadily spreading it open and making Chiba gasp silently with mouth agape. Then Lelouch grunted and pushed in half of his impressive meat inside stretching out her asshole thoroughly and making the woman tremble underneath his body.

“Ooaaahhh!~ Yes! Oohhh yes!” Chiba hollered out loudly as he steadily pushed more of himself feeling her damp anal muscles squeeze down on his length and pull him in deeper. He could feel her heartbeat, feel the heat radiating off of her as his dick was snugly inside her warm anal pocket.

Reaching over and cupping her breasts in his hand furthering the sensations she felt Lelouch groped her breasts and started bucking into Chiba’s asshole tenderly fucking it.

“Mmngghhh!” Chiba mewled within her closed mouth as her body began rocking back and forth in steady motion. Her butt cheeks slapped against his waist over and over again with his pace accelerating more and more by the second.

Zhou was watching with growing intrigue at the sight of Zero’s dick wetly plundering the other woman’s ass. The face she was making signaled absolute bliss as she felt her nether regions moisten with arousal.

‘He is quite large, perhaps this was a mistake?’ Zhou questioned till she felt a hand on her womanhood. She looked over to see Lelouch grinning at her then plunging a finger into her wet folds eliciting a sharp sensation of sensitive pleasure through her body. “Nnngghhh!~ Oohh!”

She howled out in bliss and felt her cunt getting finger banged by his right hand. Lelouch made sure to plunge one finger in and constantly push it to the deepest depths inside the Chinese woman’s pink flesh. She felt her walls react to it, feeling like clenching down on it in reaction as she grew moister by the second.

Lelouch internally laughed in the husual theatrical laugh as he went to down on the two of them; fucking Nagisa’s ass and making her squirm and finger fucking Zhou’s pussy causing her to squeal. In tandem he fucked then finger-fucked in turns making both women moan hotly in bliss.

Zhou pressed her naked body up against the wall enjoying the feeling of his finger pounding constantly into her wetness. She reached down underneath to affectionately stroke his hand and received another finger in her cunt. This caused her to breathe even more hotly and grind her his hips along his hand fucking herself on it entirely. Her body raised up and bounced constantly on it as it worked her womanhood consistently while Lelouch slammed his waist into Chiba's buttocks.

Slapping himself into her cheeks Lelouch continued to ream his first lover’s ass for all it was worth steadily making her grind her buttocks into his body. She wiggled her hips sideways determined to get him in as deep as possible. Chiba breathed hotly in ecstasy as she felt  the constant penetration of his member plunge her anal canal, her muscles stretched out and throbbed with impending orgasm the longer Lelouch fucked her backdoor.

This carried on for minutes more with Lelouch rutting into her like an animal and feeling her beginning to shudder with climax. Chiba thrashed about feeling both her cunt and anus begin to throb , she tossed her head back and let out a mighty moan of ecstasy as she came hard on Lelouch’s meat!

“Haaaghhhh!~” She leaned back pressing her naked backside up against his chest as she came hard. Her anal muscles clenched around his dick constantly as her pussy gushed vaginal fluids all over the ground while her body shook.

Zhou watched in amusement at the sight of Chiba melting down on Lelouch’s length and then saw the woman begin to relax collapsing in his arms after coming down from her climax.

“Oohhhh.~” Chiba mewled as Lelouch gently laid her along the floor similar to Kallen, both women were dazed and greatly satisfied after their intense orgasms with their shared master.

Lelouch then looked to Zhou and smiled before walking over to her with member still erect and ready for her.

“M-master Zero….Huh!” Zhou whimpered out in shock after seeing his member up close, she was then turned on her back and pressed against the wall. Now facing Lelouch and seeing the stoic passion behind his violet eyes she felt her heart throb loudly within her ribcage as one of her legs was lifted up over his shoulder.

“Please, call me by name; Lelouch. At least when we’re in private anyway. Here I’m just your lover like I am theirs.” He purred with a dark allure in his voice that just made her tingle with excitement. Normally she’d never get flustered and out of whack like this, even when it came to handsome men hitting on her. She had an objective mindset and was often just a busy woman, but now she was just feeling like a woman in the physical sense. The sexual sense,  and finding it enamoring with Lelouch making her appreciate it more every second.

She felt her leg place on top of his shoulder and looked down to see his member inching closer to her dripping pair of nether lips. Feeling her breath hitched up in excitement Zhou felt her soft wet pair of pussy lips pry open with the entry of Lelouch’s dick. She recoiled and arched her chest forward feeling his member plunge into her slick wet hole stretching her out and making her feel sensitive bliss.

“Mmnnggh! Oohhh.~” Zhou moaned out till she felt  Lelouch's left hand grab the back of her head pulling her into another tongue fueled kiss. She hummed immediately and closed her eyes relishing the feel of his tongue dominating her own. She moaned gutturally and felt him clean out her mouth as he buried his length further up inside her body. She wasn’t a virgin but currently felt like one all over again due to his size.

She groaned again when feeling his length push up into her core knocking on her womb,the sensation was immense and Zhou couldn’t help but moan out loudly in bliss after Lelouch started fucking her in earnest. With firm hard thrusts of his hips into her pelvis he steadily started fucking her taking a breath out of her lung with each hard shove.

The sound of skin slapping skin intensified with Lelouch fucking Zhou Xianglin cunt for everything it was worth. The mewling Chinese woman pressing her naked body into his couldn’t stop moaning out in hot breaths. Her skin was soft, her body relatively fit yet slender and flexible, her pussy squelched noisily as it repeatedly closed in around his length pulling him deeper into her body. Lelouch enjoyed rutting into this woman and thoughts of others to include into his harem like perhaps Sayoko, Milly, and Rakshata went through his mind. He never thought he’d be this perverted and longing for a juvenile dream such as a harem, but the experiences with these women had he opened up his eyes to them and made his teenage body hunger with lust.

Grunting and rutting hard into Zhou’s pussy some more Lelouch felt her walls begin to close down on him as both of her legs picked up around his shoulders. He held her buttocks with both hands displaying a feat of strength that impressed her greatly. While he still wasn't an overtly physical type he has had plenty of endurance ‘training’ having sex with Nagisa constantly these past few weeks.

“Hnnh ah ah ah ah aaahhhh! I-I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” Zhou announceLelouchLlelouch fucked his throbbing member into her several more times before feeling her cum like a tidal wave.

Zhou tossed her head back moaning loudly in orgasmic bliss as her body shook with ecstasy, she came hard on Lelouch’s dick with vaginal  muscles squelching and coating his waist with her fluids. Grunting and clenching his teeth Lelouch endured without succumbing to release himself, for as much as he liked to creampie the Chinese woman and plant his seed in her he prefered to do something else to display his dominance.

Suddenly pulling out after she rode out her orgasm Lelouch gently lowered Zhou to her knees and held his member in front of her jerking it constantly with his right hand till his eruption came. The woman was still conscious enough to notice this and held her mouth open expectantly with eyes closed in wait.

“Haaghhh! Here it comes, drink up as much as you can!” Lelouch grunted out and felt his member throb excitingly shooting out thick ropes of sperm out from the enlarged tip.

Like an eruption from a volcano thick ropes of semen spurted out wildly and coated the woman’s face in his spunk. Plenty of shots entered her mouth filling it up and painting her face, her tongue held a small pool of seed on it while Lelouch finished cumming. Zhou hummed in delight once she pulled her tongue back inside her throat and gulped it all down relishing the taste with an open mouthed sigh.

Her eyes slowly opened up into a half-lidded stare of bliss and admiration being directed at him, this gave Lelouch the knowledge that she was officially hers now just like Nagisa and Kallen. He sat back onto the couch panting after a fun-filled romp with his three mistresses. All three of them were barely conscious after that romp, but after a minute or two both Chiba and Kallen rose up and crawled over with Zhou over to Lelouch’s sitting form. Not needing to hear what they needed he instead scooted himself forward allowing all three pairs of lips dive in on his flaccid yet lengthy member.

“Hooaah! Mmnnghh!” Lelouch moaned as Kallen worked her tongue up along the right side of his shaft, Chiba lathered the left side using hers and delicately kissed the cum seeping tip, and Zhou occupied herself with running her tongue along his balls hungrily.

All three girls worked their mouths all over his length tasting every bit of him and making sure their master was pleased by their performance. With Lelouch moaning loudly and enjoying the wet spongy sensations happening all over his dick he felt they were doing a fairly decent job alright.

They each moaned warmly with their mouths still working his balls and dick back to full hardness. Lelouch felt a little tender around his length but the sensation  of the girls kissing,sucking, and running their tongues along his shaft all at once made up for it. He had been fully erect again and had them all servicing him for as long as it took till another release. Fifteen minutes later, while Kallen had his dick in her mouth and the other two each had their lips around a bloated testicle, Lelouch felt the dam burst and bumped hips upward after letting out a moan of orgasm!

“Mnngghh! Here it comes! Share it, all of you!” He bellowed bucking his hips constantly feeling his member blast thick ropes of semen straight at their faces coating them in white pearly substance.

It came and came again in an intense release that nearly painted each girl’s face with essence. Once Lelouch starts coming down from his climax he let out a sigh of relief and leaned back to enjoy the show. Kallen held Chiba’s face in her hands and ran her tongue along her cum coated cheeks scraping as much of it off into her mouth as she can. Zhou did the same with the pinkette and started sucking up globs of sperm from one girls face then moving on to the other. They each hummed hungrily in oral bliss as they went about ingesting every scrap of cum they could get their lips on. Once they ‘cleaned’ up each other’s faces the girls turned to each other and engaged one another in a lesbian oral three-way of lips and tongues hungrily worming over each other. They made out together vying for Zero’s seed, Lelouch watched with entertainment knowing Kallen may well be carrying his child after cumming so much inside her earlier.

‘This new secret campaign will be an intense one yet alright. Hmm, I wonder who’ll come out of the woodwork next to join. I still have my sights set on other prospects, but for right now this is all I need.’ Lelouch thought to himself as they continued making out together erotically for minutes on end.

*********

Now sitting on his commander’s chair at the bridge Zero, newly re-dressed in his usual outfit, sat with all three girls standing faithfully by his side as the Black Knights flew to their next mission.

 

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued…**

 

AN: This has been done for NovaDarkstarrunner. Thanks for reading.


	3. Two Sweethearts and a Maid

  
  
  


**Lord and Mistresses**

**Code Geass**

**For Novadarkstarrunner**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter Three- Two Sweethearts and one Sweet Maid -(Miya, Shirley, Sayako)**

 

*********

Previously….

 

Following his rise to a new more passionate side-goal in his campaign Lelouch began a personal mission to recruit women that long for him into a harem. It started with Nagisa Chiba down in the caverns of the Chinese federation, one thing led to another and the two made passionate love numerous times leading to her pregnancy. The adult Japanese woman was now carrying his first child, Lelouch’s child, but it didn’t stop there. While she was now frequently at his side as a right-hand and lover Kallen Kozuki grew in jealousy and demanded answers. Around the same time Xingke sent his military aide and close ally Zhou Xianglin as a peace token to do with as he wished. This pepped up Lelouch’s growing arousal and as she took her time arriving at his personal quarters the uprising Britannian prince decided to break Kallen in and make her his second lover. 

He took there in his room repeatedly in both the backdoor of her body and in the front before planting his seed within her. Kallen was over the hills with happiness for she loved him and only him for so very long, it wasn’t confirmed just yet but Lelouch was sure she was pregnant with his child now. The only he knew for certain wasn’t was Xianglin, but he planned to correct that sooner than later.

As of right now he was on his way back to Ashford Academy to continue his civilian lifestyle as a student in secret. He was annoyed at having to keep up this charade but having people he cared about being there made it all the more worth it. That, and the fact that there were others he may have wanted to include into the fold. He knew for certain Shirley was madly in love with him, and he did eye Sayoko fondly whenever she took care of his sister. The demure sweet-hearted maid had been with them through it all and Lelouch wanted to make a mother out of her. He had no idea where all his primal urges stemmed from but he was sure not to treat his lovers like extended  trophy wives the way his father had. After all, he was a better man than Charles Britannia.

********

 

“Oh! Lulu! There you are. Where have you been this whole time? You must’ve missed out on like at least half-a-dozen student council meetings since last time I saw you.” Milly squeaked out in pleasant surprise when he entered the room.

Lelouch chuckled lightly while rubbing the back of his neck apologizing to her. His eyes saw Shirley standing over at her usual spot looking disapprovingly at him with arms crossed while blushing, Rivalz was there waving at him, Nina nodded at his presence, and Milly simply walked over to him and hauled him in.

“Wha-hey, Milly! I said I was sorry about that. Would you let go of me already?” Lelouch fumbled out in his charade of ‘clueless innocent student’. “If it makes you feel any better I didn’t do any gambling if that’s what you thought about.”

Milly sat him down at his seat and went over to hers at the head of the table.

“Now that we’re all here let’s get things started with-” Milly began until Shirley cut her off

“Lelouch you jerk! You better start making it up to us by being here more often. We see so little of you as it is and starting to think you’re up to some dangerous things outside in the world.” Shirley reprimanded with a fierce blush on her face that fooled no one. To everyone else it looked just like a girl scolding her boyfriend like it had the last hundred times they’ve done this. 

“There she goes again, I wonder how much of an overbearing wife you’ll be to him in the future.” Rivalz commented with snicker making the girl redder than a tomato before lunged at him hoping to stifle his laughing mouth.

This made Milly sigh and rub her head with a soft chuckle while Nina simply buried her face into the book she was reading ignoring the display between friends. Lelouch took a moment to observe the flustered redhead and contemplate certain things about her related to his harem-building project.  

‘Hmm, Shirley is as glued to me as ever I see. I wonder if I should bring into the fold alongside Kallen and the others. But...that kind of life is dangerous and she’s just a regular girl. I don't want to include her in such a disaster of being connected to me. Still…..it’s dangerous nonetheless. Chiba is pregnant with my first child and Kallen likely is too, both of them are still actively working in the Black Knights serving as my loyal subordinates and lovers on the side. Kallen especially, she pilots Guren everyday putting herself into danger even though she’s expecting the confirmation of her pregnancy. Oh, what to do….’ Lelouch thought to himself with a serious frown until the sound of Rivalz falling over in his chair snapped him back to reality. 

Milly was now prying Shirley off of a laughing Rivalz and brought her back to her seat where she promptly planted the girl in her chair like a stern big sister. Lelouch chuckled a bit at their typical shenanigan and took note of how stunning Milly appeared to be. Sure, she was wearing her usual outfit and hairstyle, but for some reason he saw her in a light that he never looked at her through before. Suddenly the blonde big sister of Ashford Academy appeared far more appealing than before and Lelouch wondered if it was because of his sexual awakening prior to these events. 

‘Milly is certainly as lively as ever, and with a nice figure to boot. It’s no wonder Rivalz lusted after her for so long, but I wonder if I might be getting ahead of myself in looking at my friends this way.’ He thought to himself again and shook his head replacing them with thoughts of Nunnally and the sweet Japanese maid that took care of her; Sayoko. Just then Lelouch felt his loins throb with desire when he thought about the older Japanese woman that’s been with them for years gone by. 

Making a mental note to visit the two later he focused back onto the present oblivious to Shirley’s lovestruck stare at him from afar.

Milly noticed this and felt peeved that Lelouch wasn’t paying attention to the girl, as usual. Feeling steamed enough at their ‘will they or won’t they’ relationship the blonde president of the council decided on a plan to get things started. 

‘Alright, time to shine. They’ve been keeping this touch and go for way too long and it’s high time for me to change that.’ Milly thought to herself with a cheeky grin as she clenched her right fist excitedly when a plan came to her mind.

********

Walking down the school walls Lelouch made his way down the hallway ready to go on with the day and seek out Sayoko at the hidden area beyond the library. He smirked when he looked at himself in the mirror wearing that ridiculous blue-heart hat, he never thought he’d be the type to play his ‘reputation’ and mass adoration this way. Normally he’d be running away from everybody and simply keep up appearances.

‘What Rivalz wouldn’t give to be in my shoes right now. Mhh, I wonder…..should I include Milly as well? She is beautiful and spirited in personality, plus she and Rivalz were never going to be an item since she broke his heart so long ago.’ Lelouch thought to himself when he heard the school’s bell ring loudly throughout the school with an announcement

Earlier…..

“Attention, everybody! This is your Student Council President Milly Ashford coming to you with a special announcement. Today is Cupid’s day! With it comes a very special event, one in which any girl can go and pursue the boy of their dreams. Allow me to explain; each boy will be wearing a blue heart, all the girls will be wearing a pink one, if you catch the object of your affection and swap hats the two of your will be boyfriend and girlfriend officially.If any club member brings me the hat of Lelouch Lamperouge will get their budget increased tenfold!”

‘What?! What is Milly doing?!’ Lelouch panicked when he heard it. Milly’s voice cut out leaving him in the eyes of many female followers, all of which eyed him like the bachelor of the year material.

********

“There he is! Get em!” One called out pointing at him.

A chorus of cheers from the female populace rung out and Lelouch started running for his life as the horde of girls chased him throughout the school.

‘I know I had plans on building a harem, but not like this!’ He thought unaware that a certain girl with green eyes was not tailing him with a pout on her face. ‘Damn you, Milly! What crazy scheme did you concoct in that head of yours?!’

“Get him!” One girl cried out as though declaring war and Lelouch really knew the fear of being the center of too much attention. 

Horses galloped, girls ran, and chaos all around ensued as he ran for his life in hopes of finding a hiding spot and resuming his original goal of the day.

*******

Running throughout the school was a challenge to say the least and Lelouch hated every second of it as girls chased him. The irony of this situation was not lost on him one bit, but as he slowed down to rest he failed to notice a pink-haired girl creeping from out of the corner behind him. He was currently inside of a library casually walking without worry despite feeling spent from running earlier. 

Poking her head out from the side of the bookshelf was a pink-haired girl by the name of Miya Hillmick.

‘There he is!~ Hee hee, I have the element of surprise,not to just be really quiet.’ The girl thought as she tiptoed stealthily behind him as Shirley poked her head out from another bookshelf somewhere adjacent to where Lelouch was walking.

She let out a shocked gasp and readied herself for action with an infuriated face.

‘Oh no you don't! I’ve known Lelouch for way longer than you, pinky! If anyone’s going to put up with his headaches it’s gonna be me!’ Shirley thought to herself clenching the side of the bookshelf with anger before jumping out from her hiding spot and rushing over to grab Lelouch’s hat.

Around the same time both Lelouch heard footsteps and immediately turned around in panic when both girls tackled his body in a crashing attempt to grab his hat!

“Gaah! Ooof!” He stumbled back onto the floor with the two of them crashing into him leading to a dogpile with Shirley on top.

His hat was in both of their hands and each girl clutched it tightly never daring to let go.

“H-hey! Let go! I saw it first and I grabbed it until you intervened!” Miya protested childishly as the of them stood up tugging on the hat like a tug of war. Lelouch sat up with massaged his temples in mild frustration as he watched the scene in front of him with mild intrigue. 

“We jumped at it at the exact same time, you pretender! Just because you’re captain of the swim team doesn’t mean you’re better than me. On top of that I’ve been knowing him a lot longer than you so back off!” Shirley shot back, both girls still tugged and clutched hat tightly with their fingers attempting to rip it apart.

‘Was this what Milly had in mind when she made that announcement? A motivated Shirley is good and all but this jealousy bit is really getting out of hand.’ Lelouch thought and stood up catching their attention as he reached one hand over to his top uniform button making them blush and stutter. ‘I think I know just how to fix it.’

“Lelouch….what are you doing?” Shirley asked warily while keeping her sparkling green eyes on his undone uniform shirt. He unbuckled it entirely without answering and stunned both Miya and Shirley in their places with the exposure of his chest. 

He was nicely muscled, not on Suzaku’s level exactly but still fit to compare to most trained soldiers. It was Chiba’s and Kallen’s suggestion that he train his body meticulously just in case of things going awry. Miya closed her hands around her mouth watching with growing need just Shirley started blushing vehemently, Lelouch smirked at seeing this and shed off his clothing appearing bare-chested before the two of them. He then surprised them both by suddenly grabbing around their bodies and pulling them right up to him as though they were trophy wives.

“You two can’t come to an agreement? Well, how about I take you both right now and see if I can just have the two of you instead of one. You’re free to compete against each other at who’s better with pleasuring me.” He said with a chillingly arousing tone that made Shirley gnash her thighs together as well as Miya’s.

‘What’s gotten into Lelouch? He’s never this...this….charming before. Normally he’s a little stoic and just does what he wants without care, but now….now it feels like he’s actually interested!’ Shirley thought feeling her heart thump loudly within her chest as he held them closer to his body. Her hands indirectly touched his skin making him turn his face to hers with an alluring smile. Shirley had never seen this side of him before and she was liking it immensely.

Both she and Miya let out a surprised squeaks once he pinched their butts with each hand then started massaging them tenderly through their uniform skirts.

“No answer? Fine, then I’ll just take action myself.” Lelouch said in a suave tone before turning his face to Shirley and pulling her close till his lips met with hers in a soft warm kiss. 

“Mmhh!” She hummed inside of her mouth with eyes wider than saucers as the reality hit her that Lelouch was actually kissing her. He hummed pleasantly into her mouth and started working his lips against her soft ones making her turn into putty right within his arm. The longer it went on the more relaxed Shirley felt until she lowered her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing back.

“Hhmmmhh!~” Shirley mewled breathily within Lelouch’s lips feeling him expertly sucking her lips apart in tender intimacy while rubbing his right hand along her back. She was getting more and more aroused by this and fell even more in love with him than she was to begin with. 

Miya puffed her cheeks in a cute pout and leaned in to latch her arms around his neck to grab his attention. Lelouch’s kissing died down a little until he broke off and looked to Miya giving him a watery-eyed expression of pure neediness. He smirked and pinched her rump again making her squeal before leaning into her face kissing her as well. 

“MMhhh!~” She squealed with joy internally and started running her left hand down along his bare chest, Shirley saw this and started doing the same. 

Normally the girl would be jealous and fuming at seeing him make out with somebody else, but for some reason Shirley was so enamored right now that she did not mind one bit. Lelouch's lips spread open Miya’s mouth surprising before he slid his warm tongue into it making her melt. Her eyes drifted upward in heartfelt elation while their tongues slobbered over each other erotically. Shirley looked on at this with a heated blush and wanted to try it out as well. Tugging on Lelouch’s hair gently she called his attention back to her leading to him breaking off his kiss with Miya. The pink-haired girl looked absolutely dazed with happiness after feeling her mouth get cleaned out by him. 

“Don't worry, I haven’t forgotten about you. I can never forget you, Shirley.” Lelouch purred making the girl’s heart thump even faster. She was literally living out one of her longtime fantasies at this moment and wanted nobody else to come in ruin it. 

“I-I...I love you, Lelouch! I always have! For years since I first met you I knew you were the one for me!” She poured out in a most intense moment of honesty and passion. Lelouch ran his hand up into her long beautiful red hair making her shudder at his touch.

“I knew that, Shirley, for a long time too, but like the fool I was I hadn't acted on it until now…let’s make it official.” He added making her blush even harder until they heard Miya speak up.

“I have a crush on you too! I always thought you were one of the coolest, smartest boys in school and well I...always wanted to ask you out.” Miya confessed making him chuckle merrily as he held up close to his body.

“Don't worry, you two. There’s plenty of me to go around, what say we make this ‘Cupid’s Day’ moment a very special one. Both of you can have me, think not of morals or principles, simply live the moment. What do you say?” 

Both Shirley and Miya modded exuberantly and leaned in at the same time kissing Lelouch’s lips tenderly in romantic bliss. Soft wet moans and breaths came out from their three-fold union between lips. Miya kissed and sucked along Lelouch’s neck occasionally meeting his mouth for a wet threeway exchange between herself, Lelouch, and the other girl. The sensation of their tongues meshing together with her lips threw her for a loop, it was so enrapturing she wanted more.

Shirley was the same, between pouring out her passion for the boy of her dreams she occasionally made out with Miya right there in front of him turning him on even further. Both girls were new to this type of experience and sloppily made out with each other with tongues working into each other’s mouths. It was such an erotic display that Lelouch couldn’t help but get greatly aroused by it. 

“Hhhhmmhh!~” Shirley moaned as she sucked gingerly on Miya’s tongue.

“Mmmhhh.~” Miya mewled back savoring the taste of her co-girlfriend with Lelouch. They swapped spit and kissed energetically for his entertainment humming wetly into each other’s lips as they suckled on one another.

‘Heh, a sight I’m always welcome to. Seeing Kallen do the same with Chiba was an interesting experience, I hope they don't mind me bringing these two into the group.’ Lelouch thought to himself before rubbing his hands up their rumps massaging their bodies and making them shiver. 

Both Shirley and Miya held each other’s hand with fingers interlocked and broke off from their lesbian make-out session to gasp at Lelouch’s touch. He called their attention back to him and cleared his throat before stepping back.

“Let’s see how well you two compete over….this.” He unzipped his trousers allowing his fully hardened foot-length erection to spring out wowwing both girls entirely. Miya and Shirley’s faces became transfixed on it as though it were a holy object worth worshipping.  “First, take of your shirts and let me see your breasts. One of the challenges includes using them on this thing, you know.” 

The two of them nodded and quickly disengaged from each other so they could begin undoing their braziers and uniform shirts. Shirley revealed a lacy pink bra holding back her modest C-cup tits, Miya pulled up her white regular bra revealing her perky B-cups. Both girls looked beautiful and sexy exposing themselves to Lelouch. They shrugged off their jackets and shirts appearing as bare-chest as he was with the exception of each girl pulling down their underwear off of their legs. They knew what they wanted and what they would be in for and both girls were more than ready.

Kneeling down before Lelouch after he took a spot on a seat nearby Shirley reached her hands around the bottom base of his shaft. She shook with nervousness since she didn’t have any experience with this before, but she loved Lelouch enough to try hard. Leaning forward she parted her mouth open and ran her tongue slowly along the underside of his meat. Lelouch shook pleasantly and eyed her with a smile. She felt encouraged by this and started running her tongue up and down slowly tasting him while squeezing the base of his shaft. 

He groaned softly in pleasure and found Shirley’s tongue to be really strong and warm as it slurped the underside of his cock with glee. Not wanting to be outdone Miya raised herself up to latch her cute moist lips around the head of his dick wrapping both hands around the neck of it. She squeezed a little tighter than Shirley making the pleasure he was receiving intensify, she closed her eyes shut and started working her mouth on it at the same time Shirley was licking up her place. Both girls hummed wetly with growing arousal as they simultaneously slurped Lelouch’s meat making him clench his fists together in rising ecstasy. 

He panted hotly in arousal and leaned his head back a bit in recline. Both Shirley and Miya worked his dick hungrily leading to the point where both of them were now sliding their tongues up a side of his length. They hummed and moaned with eyes partially closed with intimate bliss, Lelouch shivered at the feeling of his member being coated in their saliva and suckled by their lips. The pair eventually rose up to where their chests lined up with the middle section of his insanely large member. Shirley looked at him with a confident smile, the same as Miya, and each of them grabbed their tits into their hands before pressing them around his shaft.

“Unnggh!~ That’s more like it.” Lelouch breathed out now panting hotly in arousal. Shirley’s boobs snugly squeezed around the bottom half while Miya took the top, they each smothered their tits into the skin of his length making sure he felt their mammaries thoroughly in bliss. 

“Mmmhh, like that, Lelouch?” Shirley asked hopefully and he nodded encouraging her to continue at her own pace. She started rubbing her chest faster against his meat making sure her tits smothered enough of it to make him love it. Miya did the same thing except she took it a step further by gluing her lips back onto the exposed head of his dick. She maintained this hold while keeping her tits sandwiching the top half of his erection.

“Hhhhmmh! Lelouch.~” Miya moaned with her lips busy slurping his head lovingly with tongue flicking out to lick around the surface. 

The pair continued thus for several minutes, filling the air with wet gasps and moans, until Lelouch felt his length throb readily for penetration. He stood up from his chair and pulled Shirley up to her feet before turning her around and lifting up her skirt.

“Eeep! Lelouch!~” She squealed out with a heavy blush as her bottom area became completely exposed to both of them. 

Lelouch grabbed his erection with one hand and guided it over between her cheeks preparing to fuck her in the ass once he spread open her doughy ample buttcheeks. Before he could penetrate Shirley this way he turned to look at Miya kneeling down below with a curious look at him. He smirked.

“Eat her out, get her ready for me, then….after I’m done with this rump of hers I’ll turn my attention to you the same way.” He commanded making Miya gush with stars in her eyes as Lelouch bent Shirley forward over the table ready to sodomize the virgin girl.

“W-wait…! N-not in that h-hole…..uaahhhh!~” Shirley squealed out once she felt his member sink slowly into her warm slightly moist pucker hole of an anus. She clenched her teeth and raked her fingers along the table surface feeling her ass split apart to accommodate his large length. Shirley was panting hotly with mild pain at her rectal cavity stretching out to hoist Lelouch’s dick. 

He tossed his head back letting out a moan as he sunk his hips further into her tight supple buttocks. His length then buried itself entirely into her warm tight asshole making her shudder with a sudden mini-orgasm.

“Uuaaaghh!~” Shirley squealed out in ecstasy and felt her body experience waves of pleasure once she got used to the feeling of her ass being plundered. 

Miya got underneath the table and crept toward Shirley’s legs while Lelouch mounted the girl’s ass. She heard the soft slapping of his waist meeting her buttcheeks soon after, Shirley’s ragged gasps came out next as he started fucking her from behind. Miya then placed her hands into each of the other girl’s thighs spreading them apart before leaning her head into her pelvis with lips latching onto the wetness of her vagina.

“Aaaahhhh!~” Shirley howled out in ecstasy till Lelouch reached over and grabbed her by the shoulders prompting her to turn her head and engage his lips in a steamy kiss. She groaned inside his mouth now while tongues blurred wetly in and out each other’s mouths as Miya began eating the girls pussy out from underneath. 

“Mmhhhh!~” Miya mewled out in taste as she pursed her lips tightly around Shirley’s vulva, the girl above moaned even louder once she felt it. Miya grew addicted to the taste and worked her lips hungrily around her cunt tasting her and licking her while Shirley enjoyed the sensation of Lelouch’s dick plunging into her ass.

The chorus of skin smacking into skin echoed throughout the empty library, Shirley’s body bounced back and forth against this hips with a growing smile on her face. Lelouch pounded into her with a gentle pace that picked up steadily until her ass cheeks smothered against his body. He grunted with each thrust and held her hips steadily within his hand keeping her rooted as she was being attacked from all sides. Shirley was in heaven right now and felt her anal muscles begin to clamp on his dick in growing euphoria.

“Haahhh aah ah ah ah ah aaah! Lelouch….! I’m...I’m cumming!” She shrieked out in bliss with a wide smile on face before feeling her body tremble with orgasm. Her legs bucked inwardly in release, her snatch throbbed and gushed fluids all over Miya’s hungry face, and her ass squeezed down hard on her boyfriend’s causing him to erupt with her. 

“Nnggghh! Here it is, Shirley! Take it all!” Lelouch grunted out and pulled her by the hips to slam hard on his wrist as he came into her ass. Shirley’s eyes went wide in wonder as she felt the thick long organ throb strongly as it erupted inside her body. 

Her ass became filled up with the warmth of his gooey seed pumping steadily into her rectal cavity. Her vaginal juices became lapped up by Miya, who had by now gorged herself on Shirley’s pussy while she came. Lelouch slammed his hips into her body a few more times before finishing his climax inside her anus, he then slowly pulled out of her now stretched bum leaving a gooey trail of sperm to ooze from it. Shirley slumped forward over the table breathing raggedly to catch her breath, she was still conscious but now she had a happy smile on her face after Lelouch had fucked her. 

“Is it my turn next?” Miya asked cutely like a curious child as she crept out from under the table topless. To her astonishment she saw that he was still very erect and still ready for more sex, he looked at her with a charming smile as he pulled her to her feet readying to take her.

He pulled Miya up into another tongue-swabbing kiss that made her melt in Lelouch’s arms for several minutes. When they broke off he saw her dazzled face gazing back at him with stars in her eyes, his hands roamed down to her hips massaging a side of her body and making her shiver at his touch before speaking his next command.

“Get on your hands and knees, I’m going to take you the same way I took Shirley. When that’s done….” He leaned in closely with his lips to one of her ears. “....I’m going to impregnate the two of you together.”

“Ooohhhh!” Miya squealed with delight and shook with excitement as he pulled back from around her head. She quickly got onto all fours right there on the library floor shaking her buttocks cutely at him. 

Lelouch sunk to his knees and flipped her skirt up halfway exposing her wide peach-shaped ass in all its glory. He felt his hands around it making her shudder even more before spreading her cheeks open to expose her dark pink butthole. Smirking Lelouch grabbed his member and inched it forward into the crevice of her ass cheeks spreading her anus open as it pushed in.

“Nnngghhh! Ooohh yes!~ Aaaahhh!” Miya squealed out with a bright blush on her face while raking the ground with her fingernails. It was such an intense sensation giving away her anal virginity to her now boyfriend Lelouch, his member was as thick as it was long and split open her asshole with its magnificence. She never felt anything like it and shook with sexual exhilaration as he steadily pushed it deep into her anus. 

She pursed her lips with a fierce blush and struggled to maintain while getting used to the sensation. Lelouch decided to help with her concentration by leaning over her backside and cupping her perky tits into each one of hands making her shudder even more. She squealed internally then turned her head to engage Lelouch in a steamy tongue-swapping exchange that had the both of them moaning in each other’s mouths. 

“Mmmmhhh.~” She hummed as she worked her tongue into Lelouch’s waiting mouth.

He started rutting into her ass steadily making her cheeks jiggle as they smacked lightly against his waist. Her body started rocking back and forth in growing momentum as his hips began hitting her even harder. Soon the familiar skin-smacking chorus of fucking resumed and Miya was swaying back and forth to his thrusting. 

Miya moaned and breathed out hotly in ecstasy as she felt Lelouch’s length plunge diligently into her buttocks. Her ass muscle stretched out and squeezed tightly around his length over and over again, the intense feeling of sodomy sent ripples of pleasure throughout the young girls body. They fucked like this for nearly half an hour with Shirley getting her second wind somewhere in the middle. She sat up on the table mostly naked and watching the sight of Lelouch pounding Miya’s asshole. The sheer expression the girl made as he was dicking her ass made Shirley gnash her legs together in arousal. She even started massaging her cunt to it embellishing in the raunchiness shared between them all in this threeway. 

Shirley bit down on her bottom lip and leaned back on the table repeatedly diving her fingers into her dripping snatch in growing sexual need. 

“Aaahh aaah aah ah ah ah ah aah I’m cumming!~ Oaaaahhh!” Miya shrieked out and shuddered with intensity as she halted her swaying movements to cum all over the floor and squeeze Lelouch’s dick with her anus. 

Lelouch himself grunted loudly when he felt it and plunged his hips forward into her rump one more time before feeling his cock erupt loudly into her bowels. She let out another orgasmic shriek and clenched down on his ejaculating member repeatedly. Lelouch grunted and gasped as he let out thick amounts of spunk straight into the girl's ass as she came in a titanic climax. Miya took a moment to relax and come down from her orgasmic high and collapse on the floor feeling temporarily spent from the anal fucking. 

“Aaahh…..that felt great, but really the more fun part is taking the other hole. Wouldn’t you agree, Shirley?” Lelouch asked looking over to her after pulling out of Miya’s taut cum-filled ass. 

‘W-wow! He’s still erect! I can’t believe this is the same Lulu who hated exercise. He’s as ripped as a hunk and hung like a horse!’ Shirley exclaimed in thought as he walked over to her with penis bobbing in each step. 

Shirley leaned back onto the table when he leaned over her body. His hands now rested on both of hers and his face was up close to her lips making her heart thump wildly at the intimate proximity. She gulped and spoke up.

“L-Lelouch….I love you.” Shirley let out with tearful eyes and blushing cheeks. He just caressed the side of her face affectionately before leaning down onto her lips for a sweet tender kiss. Shirley melted into it immediately and reached her hands behind his hand pulling him closer .

They made out for a couple of minutes, both teens swapping breaths and exchanging saliva while Lelouch’s erection prodded Shirley’s navel. Once they pulled off Lelouch simply smiled at her and let out a slight chuckle as he held her hands into his with fingers interlocking.

“Heh, I love you too, Shirley Fenette. How about we make it official?” He suggested rubbing his member along the moist folds of her juicy snatch. Shirley looked down at the spot with a bright blush and a nervous face then looked back to Lelouch with a quick nod.

“Y-yes! Let’s do this...please.” Shirley whimpered with heartfelt adoration for the boy in front of her. 

Lelouch grinned and quickly delivered a brief kiss to her face before lining up his erection over her moist pair of nether lips. Expertly maneuvering his hips he guided the head into her taut pink opening and pushed into Shirley’s slit making her tremble at the sensation. She held him close whimpering as he spread open her walls with the intrusion of his large member, she was feeling stretched out and raised her legs up above in the air dangling with toes curling in sensation. Lelouch eventually reached her hymen and gently delivered a strong thrust into it piercing her cherry and making her into a woman officially. His woman and no one else’s.

“Nnnnnghh!” Shirley whimpered painfully and clutched his neck deep into the side of her face, the pain of losing her hymen fortunately faded becoming replaced with growing pleasure. Lelouch being inside of her like this has always been her dream ever since falling in love, now here she was living the moment for real with no regrets from here on out. 

Lelouch pursed his lips and grunted delivering a hard shove of his pelvis into her mound embedding his cock deeper into her tight snatch. Shirley let out a shrill squeal of elation as he buried his dick all the way inside her quirm filling it up to the point of pushing into her cervix. She arched her chest forward pressing her breasts into his pecs and wrapped her legs around his waist goading him into fucking her. Lelouch did not disappoint.

With slow steady swaying motions of his hips he began diligently plowing himself into her wetness making the table shake to his movements. He bent down with arms wrapping around Shirley’s shoulders taking her in a missionary position and feeling her pussy muscles cling tightly to his meat as it sawed out of her. She started moaning louder and louder with heavily aroused breaths once his balls started slapping into her buttocks.

Skin-slapping noises began and soon the chorus of two bodies pounding into each other made music that stirred Miya from her resting period. She sat up and watched Lelouch pound Shirley’s twat diligently making her cling tighter to his body. 

“Aaaahhhhh!~ Ah ah ah ah ah ah ahhh. Oohhh Lelouch!~” Shirley squealed out with a gaping smile of utter happiness as he thoroughly bottomed out of her tightening snatch.

Lelouch groaned internally in pleasure as he felt Shirley’s tight twat grip him tightly every single time he pushed in. His hips slammed and pumped voraciously into her for a long fifteen minutes, that was when she had her first orgasm shrieking out in ecstasy as she did. He gasped when he felt her vessel clench him tight, but he wasn’t done yet. Resuming his pumping into her cunt Lelouch started fucking Shirley more frenziedly digging his member in as deep as possible and piercing her very womb in the process. Her fingernails scratched the sides of his biceps leading to her having another couple of writhing orgasms all over his dick.

“Kkyaaaaghhh!~ Oohhhh yes! C-cum inside me, Lulu! Please let it all out within my body!” Shirley wailed out in delirious bliss when she felt her boyfriend’s member throb loudly inside her pulsating vessel.

‘That was the plan.’ He thought amusedly at the irony. Part of him hoped it was an unsafe day for the teenage girl, thoughts of implanting her with his seed flowed constantly through his mind as he delivered one final thrust into her twat before cumming.

“Aaaaghh! Here it is, Shirley! Take everything and more!” Lelouch bellowed out as he pushed all the way into her womb one last time leading to Shirley cumming spastically on his meat putting the two into a harmonious orgasm together!

Shirley writhed and undulated wildly underneath his body feeling her vaginal muscles clamp voraciously on his throbbing meat. Lelouch clenched his teeth and felt his member pump thick spurts of heavily potent semen straight into her throbbing twat! Miya watched in amazement as Lelouch’s large bloated balls pumped thick blasts of his seed straight into the other girl’s throbbing twat. Shirley mewled out in ecstasy once again and came hard on his member leading to more sperm being milked out from their shared boyfriend.

“Uunnghh!” Lelouch grunted as he felt more drain out of his nut sack and into her body. He knew his member stuck out inside her womb when he came, and now this sperm was likely on its way to fertilize an egg cell inside of her body. He knew it from the many times he fucked Kallen,Chiba, and Zhou, that whenever he does one of them bareback it always leads to them ascending to motherhood. 

Shirley twitched and jerked her legs out as her body shuddered underneath Lelouch’s frame. She shuddered a few times before finally going limp and passing out with a wide blissful smile on her face. Inside her body Lelouch’s strong sperm cells breached the membrane of her eggs and effectively began the process of fertilization inside of Shirley Fenette. This teenage girl was going to become a mother now and Lelouch was happy about that.

“Wow…..me next!” Miya piped out surprising him as he pulled out from Shirley’s body. Her eyes were wide when she saw that he was still fully erect with balls as bloated as ever. 

“Sure, come here.” Lelouch answered her as he pulled out a chair and sat down on it patting his thighs for her to come sit down on. 

Miya practically skipped over to him and straddled his waist placing her mound directly over his penis. Her lips quivered in excitement and nervousness till Lelouch grabbed his hands around her hips pulling her down onto it and sheathing his meat directly inside of her cunt.

“Nngghh! Hhaaa-mmmphh!” Miya was stifled from her scream when Lelouch covered her mouth with his lips kissing her deeply to relax her.  Her eyes lowered until they closed and she wrapped her hands around his shoulders while his member slid into her tight virgin cunt breaking her virginity. 

She whimpered into his mouth and lathered her tongue all over his own kissing him passionately while getting used to the penetration. Lelouch’s large member burrowed snugly into her snatch digging its way to her womb after taking away her hymen. A small trail of blood seeped out from her virginity being taken, but neither Miya nor Lelouch seemed to mind. Once the girls buttocks sat all the way onto his thighs the boy began grinding his hips into her waist gently fucking her.

Miya moaned loudly inside of his mouth till her lips broke off of his lips to air out a pleasurable moan. 

“Ooohhhh~ Nnnnhggh!~” She held onto his Lelouch’s neck and let his head rest into the crook of her neck nibbling on her delicate skin as he gently rolled his hips into her body. 

The wet squelching noise of her pussy being fucked by his penis grew even louder with Lelouch pumping himself fast into her body. Miya’s buttocks rose and fell constantly with height between slams growing larger, soon she was practically bouncing up and down on his dick riding him happily. Her cheeks swayed and slapped repeatedly onto his thighs with her taking Lelouch’s meat in a seated-upright position of sex. Her body started undulating against his torso as she feverishly bounced up and down on his lap feeling her snatch become thoroughly speared by his manly meat. 

Miya began mewling out loudly in bliss and clutched his head into her chest as she rode him. Her hips rolled back and forth fluidly on Lelouch’s waist feeling him pump deeply into her cunt on a dangerous day.

“UUuaaaghhh! Ah ah ah ah ah ahaaahhh! Oohhh Lelouch!” She cried out in her naturally ditzy voice as her body heaved back and forth along his waist. Her vessel clamped and squeezed his dick the more it pumped into her body, she felt it push against her very cervix itself and threaten to push right through to her womb. 

Miya howled out in ecstasy as she frantically rode Lelouch’s body, sounds of skin furiously smacking into skin echoed throughout the library along with her shrill moans. Lelouch simply grunted and held her buttocks in his hands as he pumped his meat rapidly into her cunt. Again and again he bottomed out of her making loud fucking noises come out alongside the girl’s squealing moans. Her vessel throbbed and convulsed around his meat the more he plunged in and Miya knew she was about to cum very hard soon. Lelouch knew this and grinned before standing up with her still mounted on his dick. 

He held her up by the upper thighs and let her legs dangle out from the sides of his body as she slammed herself rampantly onto him. Her body dangled and worked back and forth on him like a horny animal, Miya opened her eyes and stared longingly at his face before being pulled into a deep tongue-swallowing kiss. She squealed inside of Lelouch’s mouth while their tongues danced erotically together in oral bliss. 

The pink-haired swim captain ground her hips against his waist several more times before feeling her walls give way to her climax. She wrapped her legs around Lelouch’s body and tossed her head back letting out a shrill scream of pleasure as she came hard on his dick. Lelouch himself grunted deeply and squeezed her butt cheeks into his hands before pumping his waist into pelvis one final time cumming. His balls bloated and his member throbbed thickly as it pushed straight into the girl’s womb to let out thick creamy ropes of sperm from the head of his dick.

“Eeeeaaaghhh!~” Miya squealed out in mind-broken ecstasy as a wide delirious smile adorned her face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung agape in an ‘O’ shape as she felt her cunt milk the boy for all his sperm. She felt thick viscous ropes of the precious essence erupt into her womb again and again filling her up quickly. Her toes curled and her body shuddered against his naked frame in sexually charged bliss.

She convulsed and shook against him over and over again feeling her insides fill up with his spunk. Lelouch knew that his little swimmers were busy getting to her vulnerable eggs inside her body and  planting the seed for his offspring right at that moment. He grinned smugly and held her close to his body pulling the girl into another deep kiss in which she returned entirely. 

‘Another two down, more to go. I might be getting a little ahead of myself in this, but I must say I am enjoying the ride.’ Lelouch thought as he cleaned out Miya’s mouth with his tongue while still cumming deeply inside of her body. 

**********

Later….

After putting in a quick call to Sayoko the girls rested on one of the beds of the guest room dormitory he shared with her and Nunnally. He watched as the Japanese maid of mature beauty tucked them in after having them cleaned up following their romp with her master. 

“There, all they need is a good night’s rest, Master Lelouch. I must say, you are quite the animal aren’t you? Two women at once?” She gently commented with a slight coyness to her voice as she walked back over to him wearing her usual gentle smile.

He nodded and examined her body through that cumbersome maid outfit wondering what her measurements were like as they left the room. Together they headed back to his own bedroom where no one else was around allowing them some private time together. 

“Get in and I’ll show you how, Sayoko.” He suggested in a suave flirtatious voice that made the demure maid blush brightly before nodding in obedience. 

She stepped into the bedroom with him and stood by patiently as he locked the door and started to undress in front of her. Normally she’d be impassive to her master undressing before her eyes, but suddenly seeing Lelouch’s masculine physique as well as registering the knowledge that he wanted to fuck her made the woman squeamish with sexual desire.

“Sayoko, I want to thank you for helping me out with them as well as helping me hide from that horde of girls earlier. I’ll have you know I plan to impregnate you, make you my lover among many others, and have you serve me forever as my wife and not simply my maid. Would you like to show me if you’re committed to that idea?” Lelouch suggested as he started unbuckling his pants.

The Japanese beauty blushed hotly and stammered out her response while her thighs gnashed together underneath her frilly skirt. 

“Y-yes, Master Lelouch! Just allow me to properly dress for the occasion. I believe you will very much like what I have in mind for this. Wait here for me,please!” Sayoko sputtered out and rushed out of the room to go into her own bedroom for a certain outfit to wear for her master. 

Lelouch smirked and sat back on his bed patiently waiting for her return.

‘I wonder If I came on too strong.’ He wondered until Sayoko returned, she stood at the door wearing literally nothing outside of a short frilly apron covering up her privates. Her thighs shown completely with elegant fishnet stockings draped along her beautiful slender legs. Her top was scarcely covered up by the top half of the apron revealing she was packing a rather large bust of a healthy D-cup set. Her hair was much the same and still wearing her maid crown. She blushed lovingly at him as she stepped into the room bowing her head as though she were reporting for service.

“Lovely, then again you always were, Sayoko.” He commented making her heart thump fast inside her chest. 

Lelouch patted his thighs and undid the belt of his pants calling her over to kneel before him.

“Come here and show me how devoted you are. Put that mouth of yours to good use and service me orally.” He smoothly commanded making the woman lift her head up and flash him a smile before obliging his command.

Sayoko got her knees and placed herself in front of his Lelouch’s spread legs. Her hands went to his crotch undoing the rest of his pants and peeling down his zipper. Out came his throbbing member stunning her completely with its size and girth and making her mouth water at the sight of it. Her hands reached up to fondle his thick bloated balls caressing them sensually making Lelouch groan loudly within his throat. 

She looked up at him with starstruck eyes and saw him smiling back at him with a warm caring smile as he reached down to caress a side of her face. Sayoko felt now was as good of a time as any to confess her feelings.

“Master Lelouch….I...I always held a great fondness for you and Miss Nunnally. My affinity for you however is more romantic than platonic, I have served faithfully for some time and I always found that you were a rather handsome young man worth chasing. Such thoughts shouldn’t be normally allowed for a maid like yourself to have for her master, but I can’t quell them. I-I am in love with you, Master Lelouch! Please allow me to demonstrate it using my entire body. I would be happy to bear your child alongside the others, just please make love to me!” Sayoko poured out showing a more passionate side of herself that Lelouch and the others rarely saw. She was normally far more reserved and quiet.

“I accept your feelings, Sayoko, and return them wholeheartedly.” He answered making her let out a gasp of excitement as her eyes watered up in tears of joy. “Allow me to prove it by blessing you with a child, but for right now…..”

Lelouch leaned back onto his elbows letting his member dangle up close to her face and at her lips.

“....serve me, like a good maid does.” 

“Yes, Master Lelouch!” She answered immediately and parted her lips wide open before engulfing the head of his cock straight into her mouth. Lelouch winced at the sensation of her tight lips squeezing the head of his length as more of it sunk into her throat without pause. Sayoko was obviously not like Shirley and Miya when it came to fellatio, this woman knew what she was doing and was putting all her expertise into servicing the man she called ‘Master’.

“Mmmmhhh.~” She hummed erotically as she worked his length further into her throat squeezing her moist oral muscles around it’s girth as more of it went in. Her hands crept down to his large bloated balls fondling them gingerly at her leisure. 

Lelouch moaned softly and reached down to fondle Sayoko’s head, he ran his fingers through her chestnut colored hair as she worked her mouth steadily onto his meat. More of his phallus slipped wetly into her mouth till her nose reached the surface of his waist. She held it there for several seconds and squeezed her lips tightly around the hilt of his member. Such a sensation felt amazing to the teenage boy, he felt his member throb in arousal as she slurped her tongue around every inch of cock wedge deep inside her mouth. The slimy sensation made him shiver in sensation and she started bobbing her head back and forth into his waist sucking him off gingerly. Sayoko hummed with eyes closed in bliss as she drew back her face and pumped right back into his crotch taking all of him in. Her wet throat muscles squeezed and sucked his appendage thoroughly as she began picking up the pace of her fellatio. 

She slurped and feverishly worked her head back and forth on it for minutes to come making Lelouch pull ever closer to bursting inside of her mouth. Wet sucking sounds echoed throughout the room as Sayoko continued this for some time until he spoke out his next command.

“Unnghh, Sayoko! Cease this, I want you on the bed prostrating herself for me. I intend to take you now over and over again with the intent of making your pregnant.” Lelouch commanded and the faithful Japanese maid complied immediately. 

She slowly pulled herself off his dick making a wet pop of saliva come out of her lips with a smile. She rose to her feet and kicked off her maid shoes before undoing the top of her frilly apron. Lelouch’s eyes marveled at her buxom pair of perfect breasts becoming naked and exposed. Her nipples were erect and her boobs seemed particularly healthy in shape and volume. It gave him naughty ideas on lactation fetishes. 

“Gladly, master Lelouch.” She gushed out and crawled onto his bed resting on all fours with her ass up in the air. Her glistening pussy quivered and throbbed with excitement for she was very eager to accept his seed.

Lelouch smirked and got onto the spot behind Sayoko with member hard in hand ready to plow. He rested on his knees and held her ample buttcheeks softly within his hands. Seeing her puckered asshole between her cheeks gave him a naughty idea, before plundering her cunt he reached over with his right hand and gently pushed two fingers into her asshole making her shudder with sensation. Sayoko shook with titillation and bucked inwardly against his waist as her ass muscles clenched down on his fingers.

“Oooohhh! Master!~” She cooed out with head tossing up with eyes closed panting. 

Lelouch smirked and started pushing his fingers in and out of her tight anus making her squeal and squirm right on the bed. She was sensitive back there and felt her pussy throb with great need the longer it continued. Sayoko bit her bottom lip and delivered a high-pitch moan as she bucked against Lelouch’s hand with wiggling hips. He pushed his fingers into her anus several more times before seeing her suddenly cum all over his waist! Sayoko let out a loud shriek as she littered his pelvis with her vaginal juices making her all the more susceptible to vaginal stimulation. Lelouch felt it would be easier to impregnate her once she was all nice and seized up.

Sayoko bit her bottom lip in anticipation as he withdrew his hand from her buttocks, he gripped his member and nudged it close to her moist pair of nether lips. The engorged head touched her vulva and pushed in without wait spreading her walls apart.

“Hhoooahhh!~ Master Lelouch!” She gasped out feeling her wetness spread out to welcome the thick appendage that was his dick. Lelouch grunted and delivered a hard slam of his hips into her buttocks encasing his member deeply into her dripping moistness. Sayoko felt like she would spit open as he pushed it through to her cervix, her walls contracted tightly around his meat feeling overly stimulated to the point she came on his waist a second time. 

She squealed out in ecstasy as her cunt gushed all over her master’s massive length, Lelouch smirked at her reaction and started gently pumping his hips into her body making soft skin-smacking sounds from their bodies. Sayoko entered a state of utter euphoria and raised her head upward moaning out in bliss as her master began fucking her from behind. His member thickly pushed into her moist tight folds over and over again steadily pushing its way to her womb with every thrust. 

The bed started creaking loudly with Lelouch picking up the pace, he was in control here and showed it by making the woman whimper loudly in profound bliss. 

“Ahhh! Aah ah ah ah ah aaahhhh! Lelouch….darling!~” She cried out with eyes open and starstruck. Her mouth hung agape in happiness as she started swaying back and forth along the bed in doggystyle position. 

Lelouch pounded her rump consistently from behind making sure he went in deep every time he pusehd his dock into her taint. Her walls throbbed and squeeze him tightly making him groan in pleasure as he diligently fucked her. He grunted,gasped, and hammered his hips into her cunt with ever growing speed. Sayoko’s ass jiggled with the rapid onslaught of his penetrations Lelouch was delivering to her body. Skin slapped and gasps echoed out, mainly from the woman by herself as she humped the bed while her master tamed her. 

He pounded and pushed into her pussy for minutes gone by making Sayoko into a mewling mess with her face pressing into the surface of the bed. Lelouch had fucked this beautiful Japanese maid for a solid hour and was currently holding her head down against the bed in dominance as he pounded her tight cunt.

Sayoko was moaning breathlessly now and felt her final, and tenth, climax about to erupt all over Lelouch’s length. He too was about to burst and his balls were bloated with enough semen to ensure the success of her impregnation. 

“Uunngh! Uh uh uh uh ahhh! Here it comes, Sayoko! Ohhh I love you too!” Lelouch announced making the older woman’s heart soar with happiness as he slammed his waist into her body one last time before cumming! 

Lelouch let out a loud hard grunt and slammed his pelvis deep into her buttocks burying his length into her womb itself as it let out multiple ropes of thick heavily virile semen! Sayoko felt the gooey warmth splash into her body at long last and came all over his waist causing his appendage to be squeezed out for more.

“Aaaahhhh haaaah!~ Masteeerr! Yes!” She hollered out as her buttocks squished against his waist shaking along with the rest of her body.

The two of them heard thick throbbing sounds of his seed pumping directly into her vulnerable depths. Sayoko was beside herself with happiness as she felt her master’s sperm swim over to eggs with the intent to fertilize them. Her body quivered some more as the two of them heaved against one another in post-coital bliss. Lelouch kept himself sheathed inside her snatch letting everything out for a full couple of minutes till he slumped over her naked backside spooning her.

Sayoko was left panting underneath him spent and sweaty with his naked body pressing against her from behind. She loved this feeling and craved more of it, for the first time in her life she felt not like a maid but more like a wife and soon-to-be mother of the coming children. This put a wide smile on her face till she turned her head to engage Lelouch in a steamy  lover’s kiss.

‘Now, I think I need to go see Milly about this ridiculous Cupid’s day idea and tell her me and Shirley are a success. It might take some convincing on part to ensure she calls it off, after all I always have room for more.’ Lelouch thought tasting Sayoko’s tongue hungrily cleaning out his mouth.

 

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued……**

 

AN: This has been for Novadarkstarrunner


	4. Chocolate and Vanilla (Milly Ashford, Villetta Nu)

  
  
  


**Lord and Mistress**

**Code Geass**

**For Novadarkstarunner**

**By Azure**

  
  
  
  


**Chapter Four- Chocolate and Vanilla (Milly Ashford and Villetta Nu)**

  
  


*********

 

“Aaah. Thanks for the job well done, Sayoko. Additionally thanks for the hiding spot as well.” Lelouch said stretching his naked arms as he walked up from the spot where he left his beautiful Japanese maid bent over the table naked with legs spread wide. 

Cum oozed out between legs from her convulsing twat that Lelouch speared open with his dick. He put on his pants casually while she panted wearing a wide dreamy smile on her face, she was spent or rather done for the day. He smirked and went over to lean down and kiss her cheek making her shudder peacefully in happiness. 

‘No doubt you are bearing my child now with that amount of cum I just pumped into you.’ He thought to himself and looked over to hr waist putting a hand to her midsection and fondling it appreciatively. ‘I can hardly wait, speaking of which Chiba is probably progressing further along now. I should check with the knights at some point and see if she’s forming a belly.’

Lelouch stood back up and put on his uniform jacket fully dressing himself and making sure the doors to this room were locked leaving only Sayoko around. He didn’t want anyone finding her in this state and he couldn’t stand to be confronted by the horde of girls Milly riled up. Opening the door and sticking his head out Lelouch noticed the hallways were clear,for now, and quietly walked out of the room with his hat on heading in the direction of his bedroom.

‘Just have to wait it out, granted I now locked down Shirley, Sayoko, and Meeya, this is still a bed of chaos I’d rather not be a part of.’ He thought to himself with a soft smile remembering how the girls looked when bouncing up and down on him in sweaty naked ecstasy. He felt his member twitch at the thought of it making him not notice Villetta Nu hiding behind a pillar waiting to ambush him. 

‘I got you this time, Lelouch. For once I’ll have the upper hand on you, seems you are distracted by your thoughts. Perfect.’ Villetta thought to herself with a devious smirk as she peered out from the side at him as he walked right by her. 

She clenched her pink heart hat ready to swap it out with Lelouch’s blue, largely just to get the bonuses from Milly Ashford and to get one-up on her ‘Enemy’. She was wearing her usual ‘Gym Teacher’ clothing of a tight one-piece dress cut off at her creamy brown thighs. It hugged her body nicely showing off all her curves and making her breasts stick out. She kept her tennis shoes on and a knotted sports jacket around her frame, her hair was still in its usual side-overhead style with a bang over the side of her face. 

She was a beauty alright and had much reason to detest Lelouch Lamperouge for blackmailing her about the past relationship she had with Ohgi. Creeping out quietly and stalking him from behind she took full advantage of his distracted state. She got within several inches of his head reaching her fingers for his hat, just at the last moment Lelouch felt the presence of someone behind him and whipped out to see Villetta picking the hat up off of his head.

“Villetta!” Lelouch shouted out in surprise as she took it off of his head before he could yank it back. In a burst of speed she put her hat onto his and vice versa claiming her victory over him before pushing him onto his back with her right foot.

“Hahaha! I finally have one on you, this was more for me than the reward honestly, but I think now this changes things in our arrangement, no?” She gloated keeping him pinned underneath her shoe and enjoying the feeling of lording over her Blackmailer. 

Part of Lelouch didn’t exactly mind since he was getting a good look under her skirt in the process and enjoying the feeling of having a woman step on him. 

‘Yeah that clinches it, I’m a full-on pervert now as well as a masochist. Or maybe I just have a thing for domination. I need to sweeten the deal for her then turn the tables with a distraction.’ Lelouch thought seeing her look down at him with hands on her wide sexy hips. “Villetta, how about I alter the deal a little? What would you say if I offered you nobility for your troubles? Provided we undo this little stunt in Milly’s ridiculous game.’

“Hmm, tempting, but like I said I’ve always wanted to have one over you, Le-laaahhhg!” She stumbled her footing when Lelouch suddenly grabbed her right ankle causing her to stumble down onto him after losing her balance!

The small scuffling sound got the attention of a certain blonde rep who had been behind the office door to Lelouch’s right. Just then the door opened up revealing Milly Ashford wearing her pink hat and her celebratory outfit she had on when making the announcement earlier.

“What’s that...sound? Oh. Oh my!~ Lelouch you pervert.~” Milly gushed slyly as she saw the odd and very compromising sight of Villetta stumbled over Lelouch’s body with chest up against his face having his hands unwittingly on her boobs. Viletta’s right thigh was brushing up between his legs massaging his growing cock, both of them had a heated look on their face and had been blushing like crazy upon being caught by Milly. The blonde minx quickly brought out her flip phone and took a plethora of pictures capturing the school Gym teacher with the Cupid’s Day stud. 

At this, Viletta freaked out entirely and tried taking damage control.

“I-It’s not what you think!” Villetta protested profusely and tried sitting back up on Lelouch’s face only to be straddling his waist looking even more scandalous. Villetta was absolutely flummoxed and Lelouch was simply enjoying the feeling of her body pressing down on him. He was getting erect from the pressure of her cream thighs rubbing around his waist, he was originally going to his room to wait this madness out but instead he settled on having Villetta Nu for chocolate dessert.

‘I really have become a horndog haven’t I? Huh, funny.’ Lelouch thought and turned his head to see Milly waving the phone of hers showing them in a Blackmailing situation.

‘Aagghh! This is the worst! I can’t be seen like this and blackmailed even further!’ Viletta thought in embarrassment as she struggled to get up off of Lelouch, but then she and Milly both saw the impression of his lengthy erection through his pants. 

The chocolate-skinned Britannian noble felt a certain stirring inside her loins and Milly felt a certain thirst build up inside her core. Her face changed into one of pure perversion the longer she stared at Lelouch’s length pressing into the fabric of his pants.

“How about you two come inside and we can discuss the rules for this ‘situation’ you are now in. Remember, I have you on file here.~” Milly teased making Villetta grumble and stomp about in humiliation as she helped Lelouch to his feet. The young boy had a confident suave grin on his face the entire time making Milly feel even more attracted to him.

“Yes, let’s go inside. I think we have…..” Lelouch said bringing a hand around Villetta hips pulling her closer to his body with a surprised squeak and a blush. “....much to talk about.”

Milly nodded and opened the door beckoning them on in and Lelouch held Villetta at his side as he guided her in with him.

‘What did I get myself into?’ She whimpered in thought as the door closed behind them locking them in.

*********

 

“Mmhhh! Hmmmhh!~ Lelouch….!~” Milly moaned inside of Lelouch’s lips as their lips squished together in oral bliss. 

Viletta watched with stunned amber eyes as she saw the two teens making out erotically with tongues pushing back and forth in languid motion into each other’s mouths. Milly’s eyes were dripping with lust and stared into Lelouch’s face in a half-lidded stare. He slurped her tongue while she rubbed her hands all over his chest feeling up his surprising amount of muscle underneath his shirt. Villetta didn’t know whether to escape while they were distracted or wait for Milly to issue her Blackmailing command for her. Considering she was still holding the phone containing the picture of the older woman figured it’d be soon.

“Mmhhhh!~” The blonde moaned into Lelouch’s mouth once again before leaning up over him with her hands cradling his face as she aggressively shoved her tongue down his throat. 

Viletta watched in surprise at the utterly profound exposition of lust, Milly was holding nothing back with Lelouch. It was as if she had wanted to do this for some time now. Feeling anxious and bucking her thighs together inwardly Viletta continued to watch them make out for another couple of minutes when Milly broke her wet lips off of his face to look at her.

“Oh right, forget you were there. Sorry about that, I got carried away for a few moments.” Milly clarified as Lelouch shamelessly reached his right arm around her torso cupping her breasts through her clothing making her squeal. “Mnnggh!~ Anyway, I have your picture right here, so let’s make this a fun thing, okay?”

“Ggrrh.” Villetta growled as Milly waved it around again. The blonde’s left hand crept down to Lelouch’s pants undoing the hem of his uniform and zipping it open before Villetta flustered face.

Out came his thick foot-length erection surprising the two women completely with it’s size and girth, Milly instantly dropped the phone and salivated upon seeing it. Villetta felt her insides stir with longing for it was the biggest penis she’d ever seen, she had no idea Lelouch was capable of having such a tool. It would make sense why he was often so cocky though. 

‘Not even Ohgi was that big, then again….’ Villetta thought feeling the loins stir with arousal as Lelouch just shrugged before undoing his uniform jacket.

“Well then, since you both obviously like what you see, how about you both drop to your knees and get a taste for yourselves?” Lelouch baited with a suave confident voice knowing just how shaken his blonde longtime friend was upon seeing his man meat. Villetta was even worse for wear, she looked at his phallus like it were a rare treasure. Seeing the starstruck look on her eyes made Lelouch smile smugly at her knowing the woman was completely in his hands now.

“Y-yes, Lelouch!” Milly obeyed immediately and dropped to her knees in front of him with Villetta following suit. 

The blonde girl grabbed ahold of his dick marveling at its thickness and running her fingers smoothly along the hilt of his shaft. She felt the boy moan softly at her tender touch. Villetta ran her hands along it next running her chocolate fingers up the underside of his cock making herself shiver with longing the more she touched it. She inched her face closer to his cockhead and parted her lips readily for kissing. She had no idea what came over here and didn’t consider hesitating when it came to servicing the boy that had been blackmailing her. 

Thoughts of Ohgi and her allegiance to the Britannian empire, the OSI, all of it were nonexistent. Instead she just wanted to taste the boy’s cock on her mouth and leaned her head down in order to do it. 

“Hmmhh.” She hummed as her violet lipstick covered lips wrapped around the head of his length making Lelouch breathe a little quicker in reaction to her mouth making contact. Milly quickly followed suit and started gripping Lelouch’s long veiny shaft tightly in her right hand, she started pumping it slowly in up and down motion stroking him off. She pulled her head down to his balls and opened up her lips so she could suck one of them inside, but found it too big and settled for lathering her tongue all over it.

Thus began their joint fellatio on Lelouch’s cock.

“Unhh! Yeah….” Lelouch moaned quietly as he felt Villeta’s and Milly’s mouths pressing wetly into his genitals. The blonde slurped all over his balls lathering her tongue over both of them in erotic taste-addicted splendor, seeing her blue eyes gaze up at him made him even more aroused as they continued. Villetta steadily worked the top of his dick by gripping both her hands around the upper section, she was pumping while slowly bobbing her mouth back and forth on the cockhead. Her moist lipstick-covered lips slipped back and forth in wet suction, she closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure as she steadily pumped her face further down his cock taking him into her throat. 

They both moaned and hummed in wet hot breaths, their saliva lubricated nearly all of his magnificent length giving Lelouch absolute pleasure. He reached his hands down to hold the backs of their heads pulling them in even closer as they continued this treatment for minutes on end. Eventually Milly felt his balls beginning to throb signaling his impending release, Villetta picked up on it too and started pumping her head back and forth on the upper half of his shaft sucking him tightly.

Lelouch was panting hotly now the more Villetta pumped her throat down around his dick, she sealed her lips tightly and continued bobbing her head back and forth with growing frenzy. Milly slurped all over his balls some more and rose up to meet the woman’s lips at the base of Lelouch’s shaft, she started sucking gingerly around the other side of it furthering the pleasure he was feeling. Both of them worked in tandem sucking and licking his cock to thepointt he was feeling his balls beginning to churn with release. 

“Mhhhh!~ Mh mh mh mhmhhh!” Villetta hummed loudly within her throat with the pace of her head accelerating greatly. To the point her lips were making loud wet popping sounds that came with the suction of her lips. 

Lelouch whimpered some more as he felt his member beginning to throb ready for release. His eyes peered down to see Milly removing the top portion of her clothing unveiling her pump perfect DD cup breasts bouncing free.

“Unnhh!” He groaned again feeling even further aroused by seeing her tits fully exposed. Her soft  pink nipples were erect with arousal and Milly taunted Lelouch by cupping them in each hand jiggling them around playfully.

“Like what you see, Lulu? Mmhh? I’ve always wanted to do this with but figure Shirley would skin me alive if I dared to steal you away.” She revealed making him chuckle nervously a little as he felt Villetta slow down her suctions once she saw Milly become topless. 

‘If she can do it then so can I.’ She thought pulling herself off of the boy’s dick lubricating it with saliva as she popped off of the tip. ‘I don't even know why I’m doing this, but dammit I can’t help myself. Yet another instance of playing into this boy’s hands.’

Villetta stood up on her feet and hastily undid her jacket then zipped down the back of her sports dress revealing her D cup sized bust covered by a black lace bra. Lelouch smirked in approval as she shed her clothing feeling both shame and perverse arousal at prostrating herself before him.

“Looking nice, Villetta, you have a fantastically fit body curvaceous in all three forms of measurement.” Lelouch complimented darkly with a smirk making the woman blush at the compliment from her Blackmailer.

“T-thank you, Lelouch.” She grumbled until Milly suddenly got behind and grabbed her tits into her hands making her shriek out in surprise!

“Oohh, look at these girls here. They may not be as big as mine, but they certainly feel firm and full of milk. I wonder if Lulu will give you a reason to breastfeed, hm?” Milly joked making the older woman stammer out in embarrassment as she squeezed her tits into her lily white hands causing her to moan in pleasure.

“Haaahh! C-cut that out, you brat!” Villetta protested with a flustered face. Lelouch just chuckled and proceeded to shed off his uniform jacket exposing his nicely toned chest for the girls to look at. Milly leered seductively at him and licked around her lips while Villetta’s eyes simply gazed at him in growing anxiousness and longing.

“Down to your knees again, the both of you, I want to feel you use your ‘girls’ on me. Let’s see which of you has the better of chests in comparison.” Lelouch commanded with a suave confident voice making them both nod slowly as they slumped to their knees in front of him. 

Milly and Villetta, vanilla and chocolate, pressed themselves up to his waist feeling his long turgid dick line up between their faces. The scent of Lelouch’s cock fascinated their senses and made each woman hungrier for the taste. They wanted to roam their tongues along it desperately but felt compelled to follow his orders and press their tits up against the shaft of his base. Lelouch tilted his head back in soothing relaxation once they pressed their mammaries into his length. 

Villetta was further on top sandwiching the upper half of Lelouch’s length between her soft chocolate tits, she was a bit anxious about this since she had never done this to anyone else before. Yet, the sensation of Lelouch’s warm thick appendage pressing between her breasts made her shiver in sensation. The chocolate-skinned noble started to pant hotly and work her chest into Lelouch’s length in smooth curling motion. She pushed herself up and down along it making sure her cleavage slid up and down his shaft. Seeing him moan and gasp encouraged her to go even further and bend her head down to latch her lips around his cockhead once more.

‘Hehe, she’s getting into it. Knew she’d crave Lulu if she gave him a chance, can’t let her outshine me though.’ Milly thought with a giggle and pressed her breasts into the lower half of her friend’s massive length. Her larger breasts squished snugly around his shaft with her hands pressing them even further into his length. Milly gleefully worked them around the skin of his meat in smooth rotating spirals practically massaging her share of Lamperouge cock.

“Haahh!~ Oohh, girls, you are doing splendidly.” Lelouch breathed out as they pumped their tits along his length in unison.

“Mmhh, thanks, Lulu. We’ll be sure to make it worth your while.” Milly purred as she and Villetta pumped their tits up and down his length in warm steamy bliss. Their breasts pumped and squished into the skin of his cock making him feel pleasure surge throughout his body as it went for several minutes.

He was still nearly bursting from the joint blowjob earlier and ebbing ever closer to release. Villetta pushed her head down even more taking the upper half of his meat into her hot wet mouth. She slobbered all over it like it were a candy treat with Milly feverishly massaging his balls with her tits. Her large smooth breasts felt like utter nirvana to Lelouch and soon she felt his testicles beginning to churn ready to explode.

“Haahh, aaahh! I-I’m coming close, girls! Get ready.” Lelouch panted out as he leaned back against the surface of Milly’s bed. 

They felt emboldened to continue working his cock like loyal mistresses until Milly felt his dick beginning to throb loudly in rising bliss. The shaft pulsating and throbbed thickly within Villetta’s mouth surprising her when she heard him groan loudly following a thick eruption of seed hitting her pallette!

“Hhaaahhh!~” Lelouch howled out in bliss and bucked his hips up against Milly’s tits and Villetta’s face in ejaculation!

“MMnnhh!~” Villetta’s eyes shot wide open as she felt the thick splurge of Lelouch’s sperm hitting the roof of her throat! It came at her like a firehose shooting off thick streams of seed into her gullet, before she knew it her throat had started swallowing down everything he had to offer leading to her cheeks puffing openly filling up with cum.  

Villetta felt it pump and pump some more leading to some of Lelouch’s seed spilling out the corners of her mouth. He groaned audibly as he came some more in Villetta’s mouth before expiring, he was still hard as he pulled his dick out of the woman’s lips leading to a wet pop of saliva and cum as she knelt their frozen holding her mouth open with a pool of cum.

Lelouch panted slightly as Milly retracted her chest from his length and held her hands around Villetta’s cheeks before dipping her face down to meet hers in an erotic lesbian kiss.

“Hhmmhh!~” She let out a surprised muffled groan before closing her eyes and surrendering herself to the steamy bliss. She closed her hands around Milly’s face leading to the latter wrapping her arms around her naked shoulders. Their tongues pushed in and out of each other’s mouths exchanging Lelouch’s sperm openly in front of the boy himself. It was such an erotic arousal-inducing sight that had him feeling his member twitch readily for rounds two and beyond. 

He yearned to impregnate the two of them and add the pair to his growing collection.

“Mmhhh.~ Hmmhh.” Milly moaned as her cum-covered tongue rolled back into her mouth following the separation of their lips. Both girls cooed at the feeling of Lelouch’s sperm pooled within each of their mouths.

They each took one loud gulp and swallowed everything down relishing in it’s tastiness. 

“Aah. Delicious, oh I’m very turned on now, Lulu. So much so that….” Milly began and shot up to quickly undo the rest of her clothing appearing fully naked before her old friend. She even tossed away her pink heart hat and sashayed over to Lelouch before pushing him onto her bed behind him.

“Y-yes, I need….I need this!” Villetta blurted out feeling incensed with lust as she stood up and kicked off her shoes and pulled down her panties. She was as naked as Milly now and stood next to the girl with her hands around her pressing their breasts together while looking at Lelouch. Milly giggled and reached behind her head to undo her side-ponytail letting her lustrous silver hair fall free. Lelouch nodded in appreciation as he saw the pair hold each other tightly like lesbian lovers ready to be pleased by his mighty dick.

“Hmm, Milly, how about I take you first? You get on the bed on your hands and knees.” Lelouch requested and the lust-incensed blonde could only nod and giggle as she removed herself from Villetta's face. “Oh and take her with you. Get a good taste of her from down below while I take you from behind.”

“Oh Lulu, you dirty boy.~” Milly complied and pulled Villetta by the hand leading her over to bed. The two got onto it with the chocolate-skinned woman sitting herself down on the pillows and laying back with legs spread for everyone to see. 

Lelouch felt a strong tinge of arousal surge through with him when he saw her reveal her velvety folds looking as fresh as they did moist. Villetta was blushing intensely in anticipation while Milly crawled onto the bed on all fours putting her face up close to the woman’s legs. She had spread open her pussy lips beforehand showing Lelouch for his pleasure and Milly capitalized on that by grabbing her thighs and pushing her waiting lips against Villetta’s slick nether lips.

“Aaahh!~” Villetta shrieked out and tossed back her head feeling the sensitive sensation of the younger girl’s lips wrapping around her labia. Milly closed her eyes and hummed warmly vibrating the insides of her pussy as she started sucking on the tender lips of Villetta’s cunt, making out with it as though it were a human face. The woman above was now panting in exhilaration and arching her chest upward as she writhed about in pleasure.

Lelouch was very pleased by seeing this and knelt down to place his head between Milly’s prostrated legs. Her beautiful, long, slender legs were graceful in curvature and lengthiness. They were spread apart giving him plenty of room to grab her buttocks and knead her cheeks around at his leisure. He heard Milly moan inside of Villetta’s mound while the latter squirmed about along the bed more fluidly. 

“So….this is Milly’s womanhood. Heh, I bet Rivalz would give anything to be in my place right now.” Lelouch commented tenderly massaging her ass cheeks before spreading them apart to expose her damp velvet pucker hole of an anus. Milly was as clean with her ass as she was everything else, Lelouch felt a perverse hunger inside of him and continued massaging her ass even more making the tall blonde girl relaxed and sensitive. 

His eyes then peered down to her fresh wet womanhood quivering in readiness for him to plunge into. Looking over and seeing Villetta continue to pant raggedly Lelouch had an idea to do the same to his old friend. Leaning in close to her mound he placed his face between her gorgeous thighs and moved his hands to her pussy lips. Touching the sensitive area he caused Milly to tense and press her buttocks back into Lelouch’s face on instinct. The would-be emperor responded in kind after having her ass press into his forehead, Lelouch latched his lips onto Milly’s mound tenderly sucking her juices off of her vaginal lips. This caused Milly to start moaning loudly from within Villetta’s thighs. 

“Unnhgghh!~ Aaaahhh!~” She cried out muffled by the dark woman’s snatch grinding up against her face. Villetta had fully embraced the carnal pleasure by this point and grabbed the back of the blonde’s head to press her snatch firmly into her face. Milly retaliated by sucking on her cunt even harder and plunging her tongue deep inside to wiggle around within her sensitive wetness. 

Now, Villetta was moaning even louder than she was until Lelouch decided to nibble on Milly’s exposed clitoris causing her to shriek and grind her hips into his face. Like a chain of pleasure the three continued to eat each other way in constant oral pleasure. Lelouch ate out her Milly by pushing in his tongue and fingering her cunt at the same time causing her to grab Villetta’s thighs tightly and gorge out on the woman's pussy. Villetta in turn was a panting, sweaty, constantly moaning mess as she thrashed around on the bed with tits in her own hands being fondled.

“Aaahh!~ Hhaaahhhh! Mmnnnh.” Villetta howled out as Milly continued eating her out tasting her juices all over her face and lips, the blonde in turn was acting the same way with how expertly Lelouch gorged her insides making her feel like jelly. 

For several more minutes this chain continued until suddenly Villetta grabbed her hands around Milly’s head grinding her snatch up closely to her entire face before cumming violently! She thrashed about in ecstatic bliss feeling the girl continue to suck on her mound tasting all her juices that came out of it. She ground her hips into her face like Milly was currently doing to Lelouch. The blonde had grabbed her arms around Villetta’s thighs and ground herself into the third lover’s face feeling her climax flow through her at the same time. 

“Nnnnghhh!~ Lulluuuu!~” Milly howled out in a muffled cry of bliss as her cunt convulsed in constant frenzy over the boy’s face giving him a full taste of her fluids as the two women both rode out their orgasms together.

Within seconds they had finished cumming leaving Villetta to lie back on the bed panting in post-orgasmic bliss while Milly picked her head up and looked back to Lelouch now standing upward behind her.

“Take me, Lelouch! You’ve stirred the beast inside and now I want everything! Fuck me in the ass, treat me like your property, p-plant a baby inside me I don't care! I just need you to have me now.” Milly hollered out clearly in the haze of lustfulness and Lelouch smirked gripping his member as he complied.

“Of course, MIlly. I’ll do all of those things and more so long as you pledge yourself to me as my mistress. I’m being completely serious by the way.” Lelouch proposed making the blonde girl nod rapidly accepting his bargain as he lined up his member to her cunt and gently rubbed the head along her moistened pair of lips. 

The blonde teen looked down at his waist from the side-biting her lip in growing anxiousness for the impending penetration. Lelouch toyed with her by always nearly slipping into her folds but then pulling back out at the last second making her frustrated. Chuckling at the dirty glare she gave him he then grabbed ahold of her hips from behind and slipped his member into Milly’s cunt one inch at a time making her tremble in sexual exhilaration.

“Nnngghh! Aaaahhh…..!~” Milly cried out causing Villetta to lean up and peer over at Lelouch, in all his masculine glory, push himself into the girl from behind. Milly felt her walls spread out in ways she’s never felt before, her sensitive folds stretched open to accommodate Lelouch’s massive member. It touched every weak point inside her body making her shudder in absolute bliss. 

The thickness of his girth was just perfect for her, in every way imaginable, making her rake her fingers along the blanket surface as the head of his dick pushed into her cervix taking the air out of her lungs. Lelouch was in deep and she felt he had even more inches to push in, the student council rep was positively overflowing with sensitive stimulation now that she felt Lelouch’s dick sheathed to the hilt inside her body. Feeling his fingers grip her ass tightly Milly eagerly awaited for what came next and heard Lelouch grunt loudly before drawing back his hips and slamming into her in one fierce blow!

“Aaaahhh!~ Hhaahhh! Lelouch….!~” She cried out with face screwing up into an expression of delirious bliss as she felt him gently thrusting into her body. Soft gentle smacks of skin resonated within the room as he began pummeling her buttcheeks with his solid waist. 

Lelouch groaned lowly in his throat as he felt the grand pleasure of Milly’s tight pussy wrapping around his dick. The sounds of skin-slapping followed and became even faster with the girl keeping her mouth agape as her friend fucked her doggystyle. Her tits swayed back and forth in constant motion giving Villetta the idea she needed to really send her home with pleasure. The chocolate-skinned woman leaned over and knelt down to grab ahold of both Milly’s breasts squeezing it to make her feel even more sensitive with pleasure.

The blonde closed her eyes surrendering herself to the euphoria building up inside of her while Lelouch’s pelvis consistently met her hips in loud smacking noises. His member plunged deeply and thoroughly pushed against her cervix sending waves of nirvana and intensity throughout her body. Little by little Lelouch opened up the way to her womb itself and started plunging his thick bulging member into that space. Milly was feeling her mind turn to putty now for she was feeling so much pleasure she’d never want to leave Lelouch’s side ever again.

‘I’ll become Lulu’s mistress! I’ll do it! If it means I get this everyday I’ll be his slut, his wife, and even the mother of his children! Just please don't stop, Lulu! I’ll give you everything I have to offer if you never stop!’ Milly’s thoughts became frantic as she constantly swayed back and forth to Lelouch’s hard thrusts. 

“Aaaah aah aaah aaahh! OOohhh yeah! Mnnnhh!~” Milly hollered out completely broken until Villetta leaned down cupping her face and sucking her open lips into hers in a profound lesbian kiss involving tongue play. Milly mewled sharply and accepted the kiss while Lelouch just kept fucking her enjoying the show for himself. Seeing the chocolate-vanilla combo spiked some more arousal in his loins making him hammer away even faster into her tight cunt.

She moaned and bounced back and forth into his waist repeatedly while sucking up Villetta’s saliva. Lelouch began pounding her cunt even more roughly and felt her legs bend back locking her ankles around his thighs from below. He smirked knowing that she wanted him to blow everything inside her body and he was certainly going to do that; breed her with his baby. Sawing his cock in and out more strongly he felt her walls beginning to tighten around his plunging length indicating she was ready to cum soon. 

Grunting and steadily keeping his thrusts pushing hard inside of her Lelouch saw that Milly broke off from Villetta’s face to look back at him with a coy hungry smile.

“A-are you going to come inside me, Lelouch? It’s a dangerous day for me, you know.~” She phrased it knowing full well he was going to want to bust a nut into her body anyway.

“All the better to hear. You are mine now, remember? You'll be my mistress along with Villetta over there and you will carry my children as you live happily as a noble wife of Lelouch Vi Britannia!” He declared theatrically making both girls look at him with starstruck eyes. A smile of pure happiness crossed Milly's dazzling face as she nodded with tears of joy creeping from her eyes before turning back. She hung her head low and moaned constantly in orgasmic wails of ecstasy as Lelouch slammed into her twat several more times before cumming.

“Hup! Nnngghhh! Take it all, Milly!” Lelouch roared making her gasp out silently in profound ecstasy as she felt her orgasm happen around the same time. Her walls coiled tight around his throbbing member, her vaginal space filled to the brim with thick splashes of sperm steadily filling up her insides. Milly’s eyes rolled up into her eyes and smiled widely in mind-broken bliss as she felt Lelouch’s cum splash into her womb in abundance. She felt every throb, every pulsation, of his member as it pumped heavy ropes of semen straight into her fertile unguarded depths.

“Unnh! Uh! Uunnghh! Ooohhh, Lelouch! I think you’ve just made me a mommy.~” Milly moaned out stupidly with mind addled by bliss as they gradually came down from their joined climax. Her body still shook and convulsed intensely on his throbbing meat, her pussy convulsed, again and again, milking him for more seed while her womb filled up to capacity.

Milly could sense that her body was reacting profoundly to the insemination of Lelouch’s seed, little swimmers swam en masse to converge on a vulnerable egg cell inside her body making the process of fertilization begin. She was now pregnant with his child.

Lelouch finished cumming inside of her and pulled out of her stretched sperm-filled quirm leaving Milly to collapse on the bed for the moment. Cum continued to ooze out of her opening as she wore a sex-crazed face panting raggedly in post-coital bliss. 

‘Oh my...that will be me soon.’ Villetta noted mentally as she gulped down her nervousness and looked directly at Lelouch.

The young royal simply smirked at her and pointed down to his surprisingly erect cock lubricated in his seed and Milly’s juices. She didn’t understand what he wanted her to do until he reached for her head pulling her face down closer to it.

“I want you to suck me off, Nu. You’ll be mine just like Milly and will be made to serve as my mistress after I’ve bred you. Now suck.” Lelouch commanded with a firm tone of authority that the woman couldn’t help but obey. 

She parted her lips wide open and leered hungrily at this length before wrapping them around the cum-coated head of his cock. She heard Lelouch groan quietly after squeezing the head of his length into her mouth, she suckled the juices of Milly’s vagina off the surface along with some heavy dabbles of sperm from earlier. Instantly she felt her tastebuds re-ignite on fire tasting his splendor.

Villetta closed her eyes and hummed warmly as she worked her hands around the bottom base of his long shaft. Wrapping her fingers and palms around the round sticky surface she started gingerly stroking Lelouch while swallowing the head of his length into her mouth. Sure, she did this before with Milly right after a dual breast job, but now she currently had him all to herself as per his order. 

“Hhmmnhh!~” She hummed and vibrated her throat just before pushing her head down even more into his waist. Lelouch tilted his head back and moaned before grabbing the back of her head and grinding it between his legs. 

At first Villetta sputtered at having such a monster shoved down her throat, the more of Lelouch’s cum she tasted the more amorous she becomes. She wrapped her arms around the back of thighs hugging her face into his crotch as she began bobbing her head back and forth in hard suction.

“Mmh! Mmh! Mh mh mh mh mmmhh!” She sucked hard and throated his length feverishly making his erection throb intensely inside of her gullet. Villetta had grown addicted to the taste and lathered her tongue along every inch of his phallus tasting both him and Milly at the same time. 

“Haaahh!~ Atta girl, you’ll make a fine mistress indeed.” Lelouch moaned out feeling her suck him off even harder as her throat muscles squeezed around his length. 

She continued this for several more minutes until a tap on her head brought her attention up to his face signaling for her to get off. 

“Now, it’s time for the other thing. I’d rather not lose my load in your throat before I get to do that. Go and lay back on the leg, keep your legs spread wide for me while you do.” He commanded and Villetta nodded obediently with a misty smile. 

Slowly drawing back her head she plopped her sticky lips off of his length with a loud wet pop before getting up. She crawled onto the bed, nudging Milly a little to the side so she wasn’t in the way, and laid back with hands spreading legs wide open before his eyes.

“Come and get me, Master of Britannia.~” Villetta purred feeling more of herself had succumbed to the depravity of Lelouch’s domination. 

‘That actually has a nice ring to it.’ Lelouch thought to himself before crawling onto the bed with foot length erection being as hard as diamonds. 

Getting onto the bed and kneeling at her bottom ready to fuck her in a standing missionary position Lelouch guided his cock directly into her moist velvety pair of nether folds. With one wet slip and a soft squishy squelching sound he pushed his head into Viletta’s cunt making her gasp out at being stretched by his monster cock. SHe had never felt such a thing in all her life and it was making her heart race intensely within her chest. Lelouch liked the look she was giving him; her sexually charged distress and growing need for copulation. He angle himself properly and pushed down his hips slipping more of his length into her tightness.

“Aaaaa haaaaahh!~ Ooohhhh yes!” Villetta purred out with face scrunched up in growing ecstasy as she felt her insides fill up completely with Lelouch’s thick long length. He smirked as he picked up her legs by the ankles to hold up over his shoulders making it a bent missionary arrangement. Villetta was panting hard in bliss once she felt him push against her cervix after the last thrust. 

Giving her a brief moment to adjust Lelouch waited to see her calm down and then began pushing rowing himself into her cunt fucking her gingerly at a steady pace. Lelouch groaned loudly behind closed lips as he steadily fucked Villetta Nu like this, he hit her deepest places making her moan and writhe all over Milly’s bed. She started bucking herself against his waist determined to feel him inside her womb, Lelouch received that message loud and clear an started roughly pounding himself into her in this position.

“Oooohhh! Haahhh! Harder, master! Please treat me as if I were your toy!” Villetta hollered out with tongue drooping out of her lips and hands going up to her own breasts squeezing them. 

“If you say so.” Lelouch responded and started drawing back his hips so he could slam them hard into her buttocks! Loud skin-slaps echoed from throughout the room as he pushed his length in beyond her cervix itself arriving inside of her womb in the process. This caused Villetta to thrash about in ecstasy as he began a steady constant of plowing her hips more thoroughly.

“Aaah ah ah ah ah ah ahhh!” She moaned and gasped with hard thrust she was given. She bounced and rocked constantly along the bed as he pumped her depths. Lelouch had changed his pattern to go more roughly plunging into Villetta’s womb in unrestrained fervor. Her dark-skinned body glistened with her sweat making her look elegant and lustrous as he rocked along the bed to Lelouch’s pelvis.

Villetta kept her eye closed and panted with constant gasps of arousal. Lelouch continued this for a while until he spread out her legs and bent down to be on to of her. Villetta was surprised by this until she felt his hands grab ahold of her breasts squeezing them and causing the woman to shriek loudly in sensitivity. Her nipples came up between his fingers being kneaded and squeezed tenderly while his continued to pound her cunt. His thrusts were becoming more frequent and voracious pumping in as deep as possible making her edge closer to climax. 

Lelouch bent down his head to latch his hungry lips onto the crook of her neck making more waves of sensitive pleasure rise through her body. His hips smashed back and forth into her, his lips sucked and kissed various spots of her neck, and her breasts were tenderly being squeezed at his leisure. Villetta was in the throes of mind-numbing bliss alright and internally wanted to be by Lelouch’s side the same as Milly had pledged to do. No more OSI, no more fear, no more chaos so long as she had him doing this with her body often enough. She was in paradise and rolled up her eyes with smile curving widely in open-mouthed bliss. 

Suddenly her legs wrapped tightly around Lelouch’s body keeping him locked in tight as he bottomed out of her cunt intensely in languid motion. Her arms crossed his back pulling all four of her limbs around his body and working her body along his waist. She was like a horny animal now and loved every second his dick was stirring the insides of her body.

Lelouch brought his head up and met her face-to-face before leaning down and locking his lips hungrily with her own. Villetta returned the kiss in full force tasting the insides of his mouth by rolling his tongue with hers, the two continued like this for some time more leading to Milly awakening and looking at them with a smile. 

“Unh unh unh uh uh uhaaahh! I-I’m cumming! L-Lelouch I’m going to lose it! GggaahhhH!~” Villetta hollered out before arching her back and curling along his body sporadically in wild convulsions. She shook violently with orgasmic sensations causing him to blow his load at the same time her muscles milked his length.

Growling in his throat he held her closely and delivered one final hard thrust into Villetta’s depths making her insides fill up with seed again. Upon feeling the warm gooey splendor of his sperm flowing into her body Villetta came again and again in the middle causing her womb to become inflated with thick amounts of seed. It wouldn’t be doubted now that she’d become impregnated at this very moment. 

Lelouch pulled his head up titling it back as his hips rutted sharply into her cunt sending more and more sperm into her body. Villetta mewled out in mind-broken bliss with her body still shuddering due to her orgasmic release. Her walls repeatedly squeezed his length yearning to be filled up with his milk, thus the two came with each other for another couple of minutes before finally stopping. 

“Huff..huff...huf….how do you feel, Coach Nu?” Lelouch asked in a suave mocking tone while she gazed up at him panting with a sweat-stained face. She smiled back dreamily and responded.

“Fantastic, Master Lelouch.~ I think you’ve pretty much knocked me up with that amount of sperm you pumped into me.” She answered receiving a soft kiss from him as Milly got up got between them pulling Lelouch off of Villetta to lay back onto her pendulous large tits. He looked up and saw her smiling down at him just before the blonde girl leaned down to engage his lips in a sweet upside down kiss.

Lelouch cupped her head closely letting their tongues dance languidly with each other in heated oral bliss. Villetta simply stroked her cum-filled mound to the sight marveling at the size of Lelouch’s member and noting that he hadn't yet lost any hardness. She bit  down on part of her bottom lip and furiously rubbed herself in peace while watching them make out. Her right hand was between her legs and her left aws fondling her tits, she cupped and squeezed them while Milly tasted Lelouch’s mouth happily. They stayed like that for some time now until the two of them heard Villetta’s cries of ecstasy ring out calling their attention to her. 

They turned their heads up to see her panting while fingering her sperm-caked cunt.

“Looks like she’s in need of you again, Lelouch. Better take care of it, for that matter I’m thinking of getting my fill as well. You ready to take care of both of us right now?” Milly asked teasingly with a flirtatious voice. “It’s gotta be nearing the end of the Cupid’s day event. I’m sure Clara will be looking for you along with the rest of the girls.”

“You leave her to me, and yeah, let’s do it. I have an idea I’d like to try with you two that I think you’ll like.” Lelouch answered confidently as he rose up to hold her close to his body. Viletta saw this and got up so that she could rest at Lelouch’s other side with her. Both girls happily ran their hands along his body feeling his chest muscles and marveling at his still hardened cock standing for attention. 

They took turns making out with him then each other in slow heavily erotic open-mouthed circles. Lelouch had plenty of Villetta’s taste on his tongue and mouth, the same can be said for Milly while he ran his hands along their asses. Keeping things going like this for several more minutes the boy felt fired up enough to enact that special idea he mentioned earlier.

Getting up from his side and crawling onto his body preparing to take him again Milly decided that she was going first to see what he had in mind. Lelouch held her closely and guided his erection over to her ass spreading her creamy wide supple cheeks apart as he entered her rectum with his dick. 

“Nnngghhh!~ Aaaahhh!~” Milly hollered out with face screwing up with sexual distress. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes squinted shut and her teeth clenched tightly as she felt Lelouch’s length push into her anal cavity. Her rectum stretched open clinging tightly around his meat as she sat firmly in Lelouch’s lap.

He then held her up by putting his hands around the hips keeping his member steadily pushing into the girl’s warm rectum. She felt it stretch her out in ways unlike she ever felt before, her ass was nice and tight according to Lelouch and Milly felt it go up even deeper into it. She low-key shuddered in a pre-orgasm making her body twitch and her mouth utter out an elated moan of pleasure. Her legs then came around his buttocks locking her ankles together while her arms wrapped around his neck placing her entire body on top of him. Villetta snuck around to place herself beside Lelouch putting her hands on his shoulders massaging him while watching the girl take it up the ass like a champion. 

“That’s it, Milly, just ease it in. It’ll all feel better soon.” Lelouch murmured smoothly to her while seeing her breathe raggedly at the sensation of having her anus invaded by his massive cock. 

Milly mewled sharply behind closed lips as she felt Lelouch beginning to take control with him sliding in more of his dick into her ass hole. She felt the thick tool burrow ever so steadily into her rectal cavity touching up every sensitive spot inside of her. Lelouch himself found that he was getting lost in the bliss as much as she was, he grinned and started pumping it into her body at a rhythmic pace. Milly quivered more and more and then started moaning out in ragged breath gasps as he began fucking her in the ass like this. The sensitive pleasure was so extreme to her and Lelouch was so big that she felt like splitting apart when he thrusts.

“Uunnhh! Aaahh! Ah aah aah aah aahh aahhhh! Lelouch!~” 

Lelouch grinned and started swaying his hips up and back  into her taut round buttocks steadily fucking her anus he saw fit. Milly was getting lost in the euphoria and rolling back her hips to groove along his waist feeling it plunge ever deeper like he would her pussy. The amount of appendage lodged in her bum was about three fourths of his length and still it pushed her over the edge repeatedly leading to her cumming several times in the middle of their fuck session. Her tall light-skinned body writhed up and down steadily in sporadic motion along Lelouch’s waist. Her hips grooved along his body making sure her buttocks smacked into his dick with loud skin-slapping noises echoing about. She would gasp constantly in sexual bliss relishing every moment he was inside of her.  

Villetta watched with envy as Milly began moving herself even faster, her body rutted and jiggled feverishly onto his frame with tits bouncing in front of his face. Now, Lelouch acted on his impulse he had when he first saw those beauties getting unwrapped in front of him, he leaned his head forward and captured one of tits into his mouth fiercely sucking on it making the blonde holler out in euphoria. Milly squealed out sharply when she felt him do that, the girl brought a fist to her mouth stifling her loud screams of pleasure while Lelouch just sucked on her right tit pushing her that much closer to climax. He kept the tempo of his hips pumping fiercely into her creamy tight ass driving her crazy with delight for the next several  more minutes until he felt his endurance waning out due to Milly’s constant climaxes. Eventually Milly came one more time and it would be her biggest orgasm yet. Planting her hands against his chest and arching her chest forward she tilted her head back and shuddered with unbridled bliss! 

“Aaaahhhhhhh!~” She cried out in ecstasy and sporadically shuddered over and over again all over Lelouch’s waist soaking it in her juices while her ass muscles clamped down on his meat. 

The boy grunted and clenched his teeth when feeling her rectum full of his seed, Milly writhed pleasurably and ground her waist hard into his pelvis grinding her buttocks along his thighs. She twitched, shuddered, and moaned repeatedly basking in the orgasm brought about by anal sex. Truthfully she preferred having the other hole stuffed given how good it felt feeling Lelouch creampie her. She twitched some more and rode out her climax before finally letting the exhaustion take effect enabling her to fall off of his body passing out. She now laid along the bed breathing heavily with a dream-like smile on her face and sperm oozing out of both her quirm and her ass hole.

Lelouch turned his head over to Villetta and saw her nervous eyes peer down at his large unsoftened dick looking at her.

“Your turn now, turn around and bend over, be sure to stick your ass high into the air so I can see your face.” Lelouch commanded sending chills through Villetta’s spine as she obediently complied and did as such.

She took a place on the bed and got onto her hands and knees with posterior raising high into the air sticking out. Her face was lower to the surface ground wearing an eager sultry smile on her face. Lelouch got up on his feet and positioned himself behind the woman’s raised body, he ran his hands along her creamy dark skin relishing it’s smoothness. Villetta hummed pleasurably as he  began massaging her cheeks in each hand then spreading them to reveal her light velvet pucker hole of an anus. Smiling to himself when seeing that she was a virgin back here he grabbed his erection and placed the tip over the black star bud of her ass.

“Hup!” Lelouch grunted out and pushed his cock into the ring of her anus making Villetta gasp excitedly while clutching the sheets underneath her hands. She clenched her teeth together feeling the utmost extreme of sensations as Lelouch’s cock pushed into her anal cavity like he did her pussy earlier. It stretched her out and made the woman cum so suddenly right there on the spot.

“Oooohhh!~” Villetta shuddered and spritzed the bed blankets beneath her with her vaginal fluids. Lelouch smirked and settled his hands on her buttocks planting his feet and drawing back his hips ready to fuck the woman’s ass.

Pulling back his length till it was only a cockhead inside her rectum Lelouch channeled all his remaining energy into pushing it right back inside!

“Haaaghh!~ Oohhhh! Yes!” Villetta moaned out deliriously with eyes going up into their sockets as he began bottoming out of her buttocks making resounding sounds of skin-slapping flesh come out of their union. 

The bed creaked and the woman moaned continuously like a banshee as he pounded her tight chocolate ass to eternity. Lelouch’s member blurred in and out at a frenzied pace making her cheeks jiggle with every thrust delivered. Villetta continued clutching the bed sheets and shrieking while feeling her ass get spread wide to welcome his thick lengthy intruder. She moaned stupidly and repeatedly leaving her mouth open to pant like a dog as he plowed her tight damp ass for another several minutes before feeling her cum like a volcano!

“Eeuuuuuahhhh!~” She uttered out shaking with her final climax and felt Lelouch buck into her buttocks one last time before cumming. He squeezed her cheeks into his hands tightly and felt his member let loose a thick torrent of sperm straight into her bowels. He came and came again several times inside her anus making Villetta feel his gooey warmth inside both her holes. She absolutely loved the feeling of it and knew she was baking an over order for one of his heirs inside of her.

“Ooohhh yeahh….! That hit the spot alright. To think I had this much energy even after taking Sayoko, Shirley, and that Swim captain Meeya.” Lelouch groaned loudly feeling truly spent as he withdrew from Villetta’s ass leaving her to pass out in a sex-induced state of bliss. Her face, like Milly’s, had kept that delirious smile on her face indicating that they had a grand time becoming additional mistresses to his growing harem.

Sitting back and feeling his member go flaccid, despite retaining its large size, Lelouch took this opportunity to rest and ponder what to do about his curious faux sister Clara who may be waiting to taste the same treat he gave others.

 

**To be continued….**

 

**End of Chapter**

 

AN:This has been for Novadarkstarrunner. Thanks for reading.


End file.
